


A Targaryen Rhapsody

by Nick_Sage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Epic Battles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Sage/pseuds/Nick_Sage
Summary: Before the coming of men, the lands of westeros were inhabited by various magical creatures who were able to do extraordinary things.Among them, were a group of time lords named as “The Forgotten” were the rarest of them all. They were a race of extraordinary creatures who were able to manipulate what we know as “Time.”***************************************************************************************************************************As Jon Snow and Daenerys prepare to leave for winterfell after their meet with Cersei Lannister at King's Landing, they get two mysterious visitor from future, a boy, who asks for her blood to save his dying sisters life. Follow the thrilling adventures of Jon Snow and Daenerys as they find out how their future will be and fight to not only over throw the Night King but also their destiny.(A/n)The story takes a lot of reference from the TV series and Continues right after Season 7. There will however be a lot of non-canon flashbacks and back stories connecting dots where it is required.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes a lot of reference from the TV series and Continues right after Season 7. There will however be a lot of non-canon flashbacks and back stories connecting dots where it is required. 
> 
> This is something for me to binge on until season 8 and i would like to share it with you all. I hope you like it and please feel free to share your views. 
> 
> Game of thrones is fine as it is but, I strongly feel some story-line can be better in a way that i imagined so i apologize if it is not to your liking. A suggestion will be to read this as a different story altogether after season 7, so that it doesn't spoil your experience in season 8. 
> 
> Thank you for your support, its a new beginning for me and i hope you all enjoy reading it s much as i enjoy writing it :)

Prologue: 

Before the coming of men, the lands of Westeros were inhabited by various magical creatures who were able to do extraordinary things. 

Among them, were a group of time lords named as “The Forgotten” were the rarest of them all. They were a race of extraordinary creatures who were able to manipulate what we know as “Time.” But the legend goes on to say that these lords have abilities beyond our state of minds. 

The legends were true, for centuries they brought peace and prosperity for the lands they called their home. It is a common saying in Westeros that anything powerful & good at the same time will not survive in this cruel world. “The forgotten” were no different as they suffered the same fate, except of one. His name was Damos. Using a powerful spell, Damos was able to survive the fateful destruction of his clan which rendered him asleep for generations in an ice at the far end of North. 

Centuries later, the spell had lost power and Damos was able to see light again. But the world he was used to was no more. He noticed that the night seems to last for generations as the coldest and darkest winter descends on Westreos. The Ice spreads down from north, under the cover of darkness, the White walkers invaded Westeros nearly destroying all men in Westeros. 

From the shadows, Damos helped the children and the first men over throw the Night King and disappeared into the darkness….. 

 

Chapter 01: The beginning

 

Daenerys

It was a stormy night in Dragonstone, water raining down like arrows, similar to the one I saw in the battlefield against the Lannisters and Tarlys. As I was looking through the dark sea, hearing the rippling sounds of waves crashing against the rocks, I could feel the warmth of the person in the room, even though we were meters apart. Perhaps it’s the fact that we are alone… or the wine starting to work… “yes, it must be the wine..” I told myself as I turned to look at him. 

“What are you doing?” I asked the handsome man who looked to be the only person who couldn’t care to enjoy a night such as this. 

I still remember the day he first arrived in Dragonstone, walked into the throne room  
with a direwolf by his side. “Jon Snow” Sir Davos had called him after Missandei had readout my long list of titles. Only the gods knew how hard it was for me to not smile in order not go out of my character as the queen. He didn’t seem to care much back then and probably doesn’t even now, given that it took him as much time to even look at me after I had asked him a question. 

“We will be leaving for Winterfell tomorrow, and I have to be ready with some kind of strategy for the war against the dead, now that you have joined us.” he said and went back to doing what he wants. “Does he not know how to build conversations”  
“Also, I kind of like this table, its quite handy” he added. 

“Just the table?...” he looked at me with a confused expression which can only be matched with mine. “I said that out loud, didn’t I” I blurted as I tried to salvage some pride as a queen. In my defence, they never seem to surface when I am with this man…

He placed the unsullied rock he was holding, on the table and approached closer to me, causing my heart to beat slower as he gets close, matching his footsteps which echoes across the room. 

“That was not very queen like” he said, placing his hand across my hips, and gave a little nudge hinting me to come even closer that we already were. I obliged. “to be jealous of a table” he added. 

“Queens can’t be jealous?”. His grip around my waist tightened pulling me even closer, as my chest was pressing against his silver Armor. If that was not a signal for sex, I don’t know what is. 

Out of nowhere, he kissed me tight against my lips locking with his, pulling me into his brutal but gentle world. I am not a little kid in this subject but in just five minutes, his actions tingled the little girl in me, releasing emotions I had long caged deep inside me. Growing up with a cruel brother, miles away from your home took away all the freedom I had, to smile, laugh, dream… I broke down in a different way than I had imagined. 

“Daenerys” he called out, pulling me back to reality. I don’t remember when he stopped kissing as I was completely lost in emotions. 

“I am sorry, five minutes with you brings me a lifetime of happiness…” was all I could say seeing his concerned face. I could tell he was genuinely concerned, for me. On the contrary I felt stronger. I wanted more. I was in love with this man. I was ready to leap onto him when we heard footsteps inching closer, entering the room. 

We awkwardly distanced ourselves to be as natural as possible engaging in conversations between allies preparing for their expedition north. 

It was my Hand, Tyrion Lannister. “Your Grace…” he started as he entered the room and gave a pause, looking at me and then at Jon Snow. I knew nothing gets past this man, I am sure he must have noticed something but I didn’t want to bring it up anyway and was glad when he didn’t either. That’s one of the reason she liked him a lot as a person who she can trust with her life and her goals. 

“Your Grace, there is a boy here to see you, and he requests a private audience with you and Jon Snow” Tyrion said. 

“In the middle of the night ?, not to mention in this stormy weather” I couldn’t hide my disbelief but also the curiosity. 

“Why me too?” asked Jon Snow. 

Tyrion turned to look and Jon Snow. “Here’s where it gets crazy. The boy is wearing a fancy Stark Armor like the one you are wearing and he is carrying a girl with him who is wearing a…” he gave a pause. God, he should really stop doing that. “She is wearing a Targaryen Armor” he finished.

I was as surprised as Jon snow was when we looked at each other. “Alright, lead them here, I will meet them”

“Your Grace, are you sure? They could be assassins sent to kill you. It’s dangerous” Tyrion tried to talk her out of it. 

I knew that, but somehow, I felt safe with Jon Snow. I looked at him and he slightly nodded his head as if he read my mind. 

Tyrion disappeared into the hallway and after a few minutes, he returned and there was a boy, as tall as me or slightly lower tailing behind. Tyrion was right. He was wearing an Armor which was very similar to the one Jon Snow is wearing, except there was a single wolf carved into his breastplate. He was covering his face with a hood, and had a Bow and some arrows. 

He was carrying an unconscious girl, in a Targaryen Armor as Tyrion mentioned, about the same height as the boy, who also had her face covered in a head protection like the one Cersei’s queen’s guard, Mountain was wearing at King’s landing, but more amazing it was. Her red and black Armor was marvellous with dragons carved into them. She didn’t know what to make of this situation nor these mysterious visitors in the middle of the night. 

“Who are you? What urgent business you have with me in this middle of a stormy night, that can’t until dawn?” I asked the boy. 

He gently placed the girl on the stone table and looked at me. 

“My name is Wallace. This is my sister Iris” he said pointing at the girl on the table. He didn’t even kneel in front of the queen and had a calm attitude like he knew his way around. He remined me a lot of Jon Snow. 

“She is dying, and the only one who can save her is you, Your Grace” he added the last bit like he was going out of his way to be nice. I liked it though. It was cute. 

“Help her how?” asked Tyrion. 

“Your blood. I need little bit of your blood” he stated plainly. 

Given my first experience with blood magic, I was not a huge fan myself. I was so furious it remined me of the death of Khal Drogo. I was getting furious but was trying my best to control myself to not show it. 

“Its not blood magic, if that’s what you fear” the boy reassured, as if he read my mind. He definitely knew what he was doing or who he was dealing with. But I was not entirely convinced. 

“No matter, I will have no part in this.” I stated directly. His expression changed, I could see him tense. I wondered if it was because of his sister. For the first time since he arrived, he knelt down before me. 

“Please, believe me Your Grace, my sister is dying and you are the only one who can help her. Please believe me. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important.” I could see his determined eyes, his love for his sister. He was willing to go to any lengths to save her. 

When I was about to speak, Tyrion moved forward. “You can’t expect to someone, a queen no less, to trust a stranger covering his face and give her blood. It’s not a reasonable thing to ask” 

He was looking at him with confused expression on his face. It seemed like he completely understood what Tyrion was trying to say and also the position he was in. I wished I had the courage to trust him. 

“You said you wanted me to be present too, and you are wearing stark clothes. How did you know I was here? I have never heard of you even in the north. Where are you from?” Jon Snow rained down a series of questions at this boy. He just remained quiet. 

“Enough of this talk. I am sorry. I see no reason to risk my safety to save your sister, if that’s who really, she is. Who knows. That is the problem, we know nothing about you and you are giving me absolutely no reason to trust you…” before I could finish, he attention was diverted when the girl suddenly coughed blood. The immediately turned his attention to her. “Iris…Iris” he called to her in a low voice. 

I could see the girl was in a bad shape. But he surprised me when he went closer to his sister and removed her helmet, revealing her face. “She is your daughter.” He looked at me and then the others in the room. 

“We are from the future” he declared.

To be Continued!


	2. From Future with LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given that both Jon Snow and Daenerys were a odd couple, it always fascinated me and made me curious as to how they would be as parents. Both of them had some whacky childhood so it will be interesting to see how they act as parents,that too even before their eventual marriage. 
> 
> This chapter may not answer all your questions about the time travel, as i want to flesh out the characters to give maximum flavor to emotions. 
> 
> Appreciate the Feedback and Support!!

Daenerys

I just stood there, staring at the girl, a younger version of me, lying on the table. I noticed tyrion was as speechless as I was, which was to be expected given the situation but surprisingly Jon Snow was different. Either I am terrible at reading him or he is extremely good at hiding his emotions. 

On my way to Westeros, Tyrion gave hard lectures on so many things I have to know about the land I am to rule. Among which, was an important skill that every queen must develop, which is to observe and read people. I try to ignore his constant comparision to his sister and how good she was at these things. I know for a fact that she wouldn’t be in the position she is right now without having such skills at her fingertips, which makes her a formidable enemy. I wasn’t sure if I passed the lectures but what I did understand was that Cersei is a formidable enemy, one I have to overcome if I am to rule Westeros in the near future. But when it comes to the King in the North, I am sure even Cersei will have a hard time dealing with him, as I saw in kings landing. 

The boy started to speak “I understand if you don’t believe me. But this is honest as i can be”

“What happened to her? Why do you need the queen’s blood?” Jon Snow finally spoke. 

The boy looked at Jon Snow. He seemed rather impatient but almost as if Jon was his king, he started explaining the situation. “The Night King touched her. When he touches a living person for a few minutes, he can freeze the blood running through our bodies. That is how he creates white walkers, at least that’s what Sam told me” 

I was lost at the beginning of the conversation but I noticed Jon Snow knew what the boy was talking about. The only moment he shows his emotions are when the Night King is mentioned. I myself caught a glimpse of the Night King when I went north of the wall. The dreadful night when I lost my dragon, my child. It reminded me of what it felt like to lose a child, and I had decided I will never feel like that again. I looked at the girl again. If she really was my daughter, all I knew was I had to help her at any cost. 

“Alright, I will help her. What should I do?” I asked the boy. Tyrion looked at me with piercing eyes which could only mean ‘what in the seven heavens are you doing’… but I had already made my decision. “But before that, you told us she was your sister. Does that mean you are also my…” I couldn’t say the word. I wondered what was troubling me. 

“Later” was all he said. He didn’t even look at me, it felt like Déjà vu for me but I wondered where have I felt this before. He had a bottle in his hand, small and handy, and poured some white substance into it. The way he conducts himself seemed rather familiar to me, and then it struck me. I turned to the man standing next to me observing closely what the boy was doing. When he looked at me, I used our new found telepathic connection, asking him if I was doing the right thing. He simply nodded his head which I can ony assume he got my message. 

I felt the boy approach closer to me. He was holding a small needle in his hand. “Your left hand, please” he asked politely. He held my held my hand and pricked the needle at the tip of my middle finger. It didn’t hurt as much as I had imagined but I saw blood coming out forming bubbles. He brought the bottle closer, filling it with drops of my blood. 

He released my hand when he realised he had enough. Closing the lid, he shook the container, which I assumed was to mix my blood with the white substance he poured earlier. He poured the contents on a leaf and folded it carefully & went closer to the girl. “Iris…. Iris, wake up” he called her gently. 

I saw her respond but it was just a slight movement like she was tracing where the voice was coming from. But she still couldn’t open her eyes. I was starting to feel anxious. “How do we make her eat if she is not conscious?” I asked the boy. I couldn’t just stand there and watch, not like I had a choice. I had no idea what was he doing. 

“She is awake but she doesn’t have the strength to control her body” the boy stated. 

“What if we grind the leaf? It must be easier for her to drink” Jon Snow chipped in. He seemed experienced in handling such situations. 

“No, we can’t. The leaf will lose its medicinal substance. There is only one way to do this” He ate the leaf himself and much to our surprise, he gave the leaf to his sister mouth to mouth. The scene so fascinating that it took all of us off guard. 

The plan did work in the end. I had a sense relief when I saw Iris swallowed it. I couldn’t tell why but deep inside, it felt so free, like dark clouds had withered away and slowly the sun the poking its way through. I have never felt emotions like this in my life. 

“She should start breathing easy soon, and with a few hours of sleep, she should recover quickly” The boy said as he sat in one the chairs close to the table. I could see he was happy, the kind of joy you get when you overcome the odds and finally you are able to taste success. 

“What did you say your name was?” I asked him. He did mention once when he arrived with tyrion but with all these recent developments, I can’t be blamed for forgetting it. 

He looked at me, “Wallace… Wallace Stark, and my sister Iris Targaryen. We are Twins” he said. 

Before I was about to speak I was interrupted by Tyrion, “At this point, I feel silly to ask this but would just like to confirm, who is your father?  
All this time I was breaking my head, thinking what was the right way to ask this and this guy just asks him straight to his face. 

Wallace removed his hood for the first time and revealed his face. This time we were ready, because at this point it was more of just confirming. But still, the striking resemblance he had to the King in the North was amazing. “Its him” he said, pointing at Jon Snow. As a reflex, I immediately looked at Jon Snow our eyes met, but I realised what this implied a moment too late, resulting with beat red cheeks on either side. I was frozen like a statue, not knowing what to say. 

Lucky for me, he turned his attention to our new-found son from the future. I took this opportunity to ‘Read’ Wallace. While Iris was a younger version of me, I could say Wallace mostly took after Jon Snow. Even though their faces were almost the same, Wallace looked so different with his medium short black hair. With his build, I could tell he was a fighter just like Jon Snow just without the sword. 

I was sure Jon would ask him something but it was Wallace who spoke. “I know you have lot of questions but I need to go get something. If its not too much trouble, will you please look after my sister” 

“Where are you going in this weather? Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” I asked him. 

“I have to go get some medicinal herbs for Iris. With your blood her life was saved but recovery is still important” he came closer and gave me a bottle, a slightly bigger one this time. “When she wakes up, please give her this, I will be back by then. And don’t let anyone find out her identity” 

Instead of heading to the door, he went towards the opening behind me. He took out some kind of blowing thing “Oh…And I will be borrowing Drogon” before I could say anything, he blew the thing and jumped off into the night. 

Shocked at the sight, we all hurriedly went to check, when Drogon flew right above us carrying Wallace. He waved his hand and soon they disappeared.

Baffled at the sight, “What was that?” I asked Tyrion who knew more about the dragons than any of us. 

“I have heard of legends about the existence of a Horn than can control a dragon with their tunes. ‘Dance of the Dragon’ they had called it, One can only wonder how your future son got hold of such a relic” Tyrion said.

“This all seems crazy to me, I don’t know how to react. Is this something that’s possible? White walkers are one thing but my children from the future? Can you really believe that?” I asked. The last question was more directed towards Jon Snow. I was sure with everything happening, he must be in a similar situation as me. Suddenly two people show up saying they are his children. I was curious to know what was going through his mind. 

Jon Snow walked towards the table, and took a closer look at Iris for the first time. “With everything I have been through, everything I have seen, this is not much of a shock to me. I mean, she does look like you and after getting a closer look, she has some features of me as well. And Wallace looked exactly like me” 

When he said that, I can only think of the knives scars all over is body I had seen & when me miraculously came back from north when we all thought he was a goner. Well, ideally he should be, after being tackled by a bunch of deadmen and falling into the freezing lake, only those who survived knife wounds like his will survive those. 

I never understood the knife part, it had been bugging me ever since Sir Davos mentioned when the King first arrived at Dragonstone. It is a mystery that I must get answers for. But this was not the time to push this subject further. “So what do we do now?” I asked my Hand for advice. 

Tyrion seemed as lost as I was but I could feel he believed Wallace’s story as well. “Your son made it clear we cant let anyone see her face, so it is better we keep her here until dawn. And please remember we have to start our journey North tomorrow, perhaps you should take some rest” 

It seemed like the only option for now. I was very tired after the meeting and that little pulsing moment with Jon Snow didn’t really help. I did feel sleepy but I felt I couldn’t leave Iris here alone. “I can’t leave her alone here” I stated, “I will spend the night here with her”

It didn’t feel right leaving her like this. 

“Then I will also stay here” Jon Snow stated. “She is my daughter too”  
When he stressed the last part so easily, I felt a little embarrassed wondering if I am the only one reacting like this. He took a seat next to the table looking to doze off any moment. Following him, I took the chair on the opposite side. I saw Tyrion was leaving.

“I will make sure no one enters this room” he stated and left. Before I knew, I felt asleep too, still wondering if this is all just a dream.

*~*

Winterfell

~Sansa~

I got tired of reading thispapers, accounting for every grain that was loaded into Winterfell today. And the numbers were depressingly low. If the Queen’s army is as big as Jon had mentioned, we will not have enough grains to feed all the mouths. Knowing Jon, he is not the type of ruler who lets his subjects starve in this harsh winter. 

Even from my little experience of playing monopoly with Robb and the rest, I could tell the situation was bad. Looking back, even Father used to join us sometimes. He used teach us a lot about kings, Lords and his experiences at war. More than any, he used to talk a lot about value and honour. It pains me when people say it was his honour that got him killed and even I had that thought once but it was something of his reputation right from kings far down south stretching to the wall and even the King beyond as Jon has once told me. Thinking about her father only made me feel lonely. I was craving for some family comfort when I realised I could go see Arya now that she is here. And since Bran is well…Bran, Arya was the only one I could could turn to at times like these. It struck her they didn’t really talk much after what happened with littlefinger so i left my chambers and headed for Arya’s room. 

It was really cold in the corridor so I paced to her room and knocked the door. “Arya, you awake?” there was no response but I heard the bolt unlock and my sister opened the door. 

“To what do I owe this visit, my lady” Arya asked sarcastically. It was a relief to see she was in a good mood, and I intended to keep it that way. 

“Nothing, I was thinking about father and felt lonely so…” my words trailed. I didn’t know why I was hesitant but this was my first time I ambushed my sister in the middle of the night so I hope she doesn’t think I was weird or anything. But to be fair, I was the only normal person in the family right now. 

She thought for a moment but said “Do you want to sleep together? We could go to your chambers, if you’d like” 

I was surprised but at the same time so happy when she invited me. I didn’t know if she is doing this after considering my feelings or a random thought but either way I was happy. “Yeah sure, come” 

She shut the door behind us and we walked back together to my chambers. When we entered, I offered her some food to warm up if she was in mood for a midnight snack. She took some of the dry walnuts I had and we climbed onto the soft king size bed.

After she was finished with her snack, we snuggled inside the huge furry blanket. “Is it warm enough? I can stretch more from my side if you want” I asked her. She just stared into my eyes. 

“Why are you suddenly so nice? And don’t tell me it is the real you…” she whispered to me. 

I just signed at her question, she always threw these weird psychological questions at me ever since she returned, not that I blame her. “I realised that life is too short to spend quarrelling and arguing over stupid things. I feared that if I hid my true feelings, then I might come to regret it if I had never shared it with that person” 

“And what feelings are those?” she asked. 

“I love you sister, and I missed you. Despite your annoyance and weirdness, you are still my precious sister, if I ever die, I didn’t want you to think I hated you.” I felt awkward for saying it but I knew it was my true feelings. 

Arya just smiled “Why do you think I went through all those hard training and returned home? I won’t let anyone hurt you, they should kill me before they get to kill you” 

I didn’t know what to say. I never thought it would develop into something like this but was glad I went to her room. “It won’t happen. Jon will protect us both” 

“Yeah…. He will” It was going so well when we heard a crashing sound coming from above like things falling on the floor. We immediately got up. “Its coming from above…” Arya stated. 

“Its coming from Bran’s room” we looked at each other before storming to his room as quick as we can. When we were there we quickly opened the door “Bran!” 

I saw him on the floor and his eyes was complete white. I had seen him like this earlier, it means that he was having some vision, but it was never so intense. I was scared to know what was he seeing. “Bran, wake up” I heard Arya calling him, trying to get up. 

“Its no use, he is having visions” I explained to her. But before I finished, Bran was back, and he was gasping for Air. We helped him rise up and helped him sit on his chair. “Bran, what happened? What did you see?”

Bran looked at me, and I knew for a fat that it was not good news. “The wall crumbling…” 

I needed time to react, was he serious? 

“The Night King, he has breached the wall….. We need Jon” he plainly stated. “We have to send raven to Dragonstone.

I nodded and shared a look with Arya. “Will you be alright?” I asked bran. 

“Yes” he replied. 

“Let’s go” I told my sister. “Where?” she asked. 

“We will go meet Samwell Tarly, first thing tomorrow at sunrise” and with that we went back to my chambers. I was scared to be alone to be honest and I was not good at hiding it apparently when I saw my sister gave me company. “So we are still sleeping together right?” I asked her. 

She just smiled and nodded her head in approval. “Of course” 

Something tells me I have a busy day tomorrow. 

*-*

To Be Continued


	3. Tomorrow will come.

Dragonstone

 

Daenerys woke up to the blazing ray of sunshine bouncing off her face, making her hair glitter in gold. She had never seen a sunshine this close as her usual chambers were facing the other side of the castle with very little windows which is out of her reach. 

She wanted to take a closer look at the sea and was not disappointed by the view. She almost decided on shifting her bedroom here permanently but the excitement dulled thinking of her scheduled departure from her home. She heard it was quite cold and dark up north. 

“Nice view” she heard a voice from behind and turned to see it was her knight in a shining Armor… in the literal sense. Directly facing the sunlight, Jon Snow was sparkling with his silver Armor and everything. She wondered if she could enjoy this exact moment in a normal day with her radient knight. 

“This might very well be the last time I enjoy such a view….with you” she added the last bit hesitantly. She didn’t know what Jon Snow was thinking at this point. They did have a brief encounter yesterday but it was overshadowed with such developments beyond anything she could comprehend. She got nervous thinking about it again. 

But Jon Snow surprised her by kissing her. “Do you really think I would let something happen to the mother of my children” he said. His voice was soothing her pain and anxiousness he was starting to feel. “Looks like the witch was wrong after all” 

“I know, it was the first thought I felt when Wallace revealed yesterday. I was so happy at that time. I wish I could have shared it with you, considering you are the father and all” she teased him. But in reality, she as just trying to hide her happiness. 

But it didn’t deceive Jon Snow but he decided to play along and cash in on the offer. “Well, you can still share it now” he teased her back. He saw her blush and walk away from him. He found it so cute that took him back to his younger days with Robb when they use to talk about the stupidest things, mostly about women. It had been so long since he felt so young and childish inside. During these moments, sheds his pride, duty and morality and just be the kid falling for these innocent moments of life. These doesn’t come by often for a second time. In his case, it literally took an entire lifetime. 

Daenerys was next to Iris, studying her closely. “I was surprised by how much she resembles you, it’s amazing” Jon Snow broke her stare. 

“I felt the same when I saw Wallace” she said. “He was so much like you yet so different in his short hair” 

Daenerys saw Jon snow smile. She realized even he feels weird or maybe awkward talking about their children when they were not even married. “So it does affect you, when we talk about our children huh” 

The reaction from Jon was priceless but he had to admit he was enjoying it a little. “Aye, it does but probably in a different way than you think” he stated. “And she does look much better than she did yesterday, looks like the medicine worked”

Daenerys never did get what was the problem with her in the first place nor the fact why her blood was necessary. “I can’t believe I blindly agreed to give my blood without even knowing its purpose.” 

“Then why did you?” Jon asked her. 

“Because you said it was alright” she told him, although she would have agreed either way. “You seemed like you understood what was wrong with her so I trusted your call” 

Jon just brushed it off like it was nothing special. “I have seen the walkers myself and what he said made sense so I felt it would be….” His explanation was cut short hen he saw movement from Iris. She was starting to wake up. 

Iris felt her body was heavy and rigid as if she is feeling movement after a long-long time, her eyes stinging by the passing heat of the sun. It was only a moment but her whole body was in pain as if trying to adapt to the new environment. It was all blurry at the starting as she scanned through the room. Her eyes were locked on to the blurry white-haired woman in front of her. The image became clear every second and she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Mother…” Iris called out. Her confused voice was very low and sleepy like the time when she was a child, waking up in the morning into her mother’s loving arms. 

Even though it was low, Daenerys heard it clearly causing her heart to melt faster than the ice blown apart by her dragons north of the wall. Emotions filled her deep reaching the surface of her skin, causing her to tremble in excitement or happiness. She wanted to hug her daughter in a movement of reflex like it was the natural thing to do until she pulled herself back when she saw Iris starting to get anxious. 

“Where am i?” asked Iris as she turned around and saw Jon Snow standing behind her. “Father… no way… What is going on?” she desperately tries to climb off the table, only to lose balance and stumble to the ground, the sound of the wooden pieces falling resonated across the room. 

Jon Snow stepped closer, to reach out and help her but only made Iris more scared. Jon watches her crawls backwards as if she was trying to maintain some distance between them, until her back connects with the wall behind. Using the support of the wall, she manages to stand up and draws her slender Rapier-like sword. 

Witnessing the situation escalate so fast, Daenerys rushes to Jon’s side asking for her daughter to calm down. “Iris, you are safe now. There is nothing to be scared about” she takes a step closer trying to connect with the scared girl. It didn’t help much as Iris still seemed hostile. 

Iris takes another look around her surroundings. “This….This is dragonstone” she says, recognizing the walls. “How is this possible? How are you both alive?” she rains down series of questions at the women with the figure of her mother. 

Daenerys did see it coming when Wallace first explained his origins but to actually hear it struck hard on her, leaving her speechless for a moment. She tries to remain calm for the sake of Iris but she didn’t know which question she has to answer first. She was lost in her thoughts but her senses sparked up as she sees the sword approach her at high speed in a piercing movement. She didn’t have any time to react even though she wanted to. But to her relief, Jon catches the sword from the side with her bare hands. 

Both Iris and Daenerys saw the slight cut in Jon’s hands holding the sword with firm grip, not letting it go. 

Iris sees the blood and loosens her grip and strength on the sword, indicating to Jon that she was going to withdraw. When Jon lets go of the sword, iris drops the sword to the ground. 

“Blood… So you are not a walker… You are alive… you are both alive” Iris says, tears running down her cheek. She drops to her knees and covers her face with both of her hands. 

Daenerys didn’t hear her crying it still made her sad with her daughter like this. She gently reached forward and placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. She still didn’t know what to say or how to console her. 

Jon was watching them closely and he knew he had to help Daenerys. Even though the situation is not any different for him, he at least felt more confident to handle this than daenerys. He wondered if it was one of the perks of growing up with that many siblings. He moved forward, one step at a time keeping in mind not alarm her again. 

“You are in the past time period now. This place is indeed Dragonstone, but maybe not the one you knew, but much earlier than the time you were born” Jon himself was not sure if he was as sensible as he thought he was. For once, he had a glimpse of how Daenerys would have felt when he told her about the existence of White Walkers and Night King. 

There was a rush of footsteps getting closer to the room, diverting the attention of all the three of them. They all turned to see it was Tyrion and Ser Davos. “We heard some loud noises, your grace. Is everything alright?” tyrion asked his queen. 

Daenerys was worried for Iris, not wanting to spook her and send her into panic mode but she was quite calm even after she saw the two men enter. It appears that Jon’s explanation had worked. 

When Jon glanced towards Davos with a questionable look, “Lord Tyrion briefed me about everything” was all Davos said, turning to the Hand of the queen. 

“Given that he was your advisor and not to mention your only trusted men in this Island, it seemed reasonable to keep him in the loop as well.” 

Jon was convinced tyrion made the right call as expected of him so he let it go. He knew he can trust Davos with Iris’s identity so it was not much bothered. 

“I am sorry about your hand, Father. I wasn’t in my right mind…” Iris apologized to Jon after seeing the wound. It was just a small cut but it hurt her that she hurt him, while nearly killing her mother. 

“Don’t worry, its not a big deal” Jon reassured her. He saw her trying to apologize to her mother as well but Daenerys stopped her. “It’s in the past now. What is the last thing you remember?” Daenerys finally asked. After seeing her daughter’s dismal state, she knew she had to toughen up to accommodate Iris as much as she can. 

Iris thought for a while, thinking hard what happened. It all seemed blank for a few seconds but images start flashing through her mind in great speed- battles, fights, deaths, cries- and finally it stopped at the image of the Night King. She remembered “The Night King…. He grabbed me” she told her mother. Everyone exchanged looks “I should be dead… How did I get here?” Iris asked her mother. 

“We know as little as you but it was your brother who brought you here, He saved your life” This was an important information so Daenerys wanted to break it as slowly as she can. But as usual, it didn’t help at all. 

“Wallace??... Wallace is here? Where is he?” Daenerys’ mind was flooded with more questions. She was starting to understand how delicate the situation was and Wallace being here would have made it much simpler for everyone. But with his absence, she had no choice but to deal with it. She found it as a good practice for dealing with unforeseen circumstances which will come in handy when she is ruling Westeros. 

“He has gone out to collect some medicinal herbs. He will be back soon” she reassures Iris. To be honest, Daenerys herself was a bit anxious about Wallace after he took off with drogon last night. But she was slightly relieved when Iris was convinced, although she didn’t seem as happy as she should be. Daenerys wondered if Iris still had some issue in her mind. 

Jon helped Iris move towards the table and made her sit on one of the chairs. He remained standing close to her but signalled Daenerys to take a seat next to Iris. Daenerys remembered the bottle Wallace gave her. She had placed it on the table last night and was glad it wasn’t spilt with everything that happened today. She opened it and gave it to Iris. 

“What is this?” Iris asked her. 

“It is Medicine. Your brother gave it, drink. It will help” Daenerys explained in a motherly voice. Tyrion was surprised as he had never seen this side of his queen. To think the fearsome queen who sends shivers down the spines of men in the battlefield truly surprised him, but at the same time he felt happy for her. “I am Tyrion Lannister” he said as he approached Iris. Although Wallace did recognize him, he wasn’t sure if Iris knew him. But she just told him she knew who he was. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, when we asked your brother about your origins, he said your name was Iris Targaryen while his name was Wallace Stark. Why is that?” Tyrion asked. 

Both Jon and Daenerys were eager to hear the reason as this was bugging them both since last night. 

“When we were born, I grew up here in Dragonstone while father took Wallace to Winterfell. We grew apart and don’t see each other often” Iris stared to explain. Everyone had their full attention to her story. Finally, they were getting some information about their future which both excited Daenerys but also scared her at the same time. 

“I did ask mother once but she said it was to keep me safe” Iris added. 

“What does that mean?” Jon asked her. But Iris stated she didn’t know and should ask Wallace. “He knows the actual reason but he wouldn’t tell me” Iris replied.

Speak of the devil, they head a dragon cry approaching the castle. When they turned to the huge opening of the stone face, they saw Wallace climb off the dragon and enter the room. 

Davos was seeing him for the first time. The hooded guy wearing Stark Armor, as Tyrion mentioned, approached Jon Snow and the Queen. 

“You are awake…” he said to Iris. But she didn’t reply & he also didn’t seem like he was expecting it. He went to the other side of the table setting some plants and a dead rabbit on it. 

Daenerys noticed he was not bothered by the atmosphere or the people present in the room. Although he did take a long look at Ser Davos. Noticing it, tyrion explained why to decided to bring Davos into the loop. “Its alright, I didn’t know he was here…” Wallace started to speak but he was also busy preparing some weird medicine again. Daenerys felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him slice the rabbit’s neck and squeeze the blood out of it. “…I spent a lot of my childhood with him. He taught me a lot of things like to read and stuff. The king is a busy man” he said smiling. 

Jon knew who Wallace was referring to as did everyone else. Iris had mentioned Wallace grew up with him at Winterfell. But he wasted no time is asking what he wanted to know, “Why is your name stark?” 

“Are you asking me why I am not a bastard?” 

Jon didn’t know what Wallace meant by that but he was really annoyed by that. He went closer to his son but tyrion stopped him, asking him to be more patient.   
Daenerys couldn’t believe it. She thought things would be easier when Wallace arrives but its within minutes, he managed to make Jon angry. Jon seemed to be the brooding type of guy but this was the first time she saw him get angry. Frankly it was scary even for her. 

“What he meant was why you have the stark name and your sister has the Targaryen name” Daenerys clarified. 

“Oh…That…” Wallace gives an apologetic sign to Jon. “It is a long story, which I will tell when the time comes” he said with the same smile. He was more laid back and easy going than he seemed last night. 

Tyrion thought if he was so serious because his sister’s life was on the line. 

Jon didn’t seem convinced at all and neither was Daenerys. “I promise” Wallace reassured us so we didn’t want to press it any further, deciding to let it go for now. 

“Why did you save me?” Iris asked Wallace out of nowhere. 

“What do you mean? There is still a war to fight, We have t-” Wallace wasn’t sure why she was asking this now but he tried to explain it to her sister. But he was cut short when she interrupted him. 

“I am tired of fighting!!! It is all I have done ever since I left home, and now I am back here, I’d rather wish I was dead, I can’t handle losing all my family, the people I care about. I just can’t take it anymore…” Iris was crying. She was in pain. 

Jon and Daenerys shared a concerned look. They felt her pain and empathized with her. 

Seeing her cry like that got Daenerys thinking what kind of life her little girl has faced gone through. Considering her own dark history, she didn’t ever wish it upon her children. It got her questioning her achievements. What use were her goals if she could not protect her own child. 

Jon understood exactly how his daughter feels right now. His own experience with death and returning to life was plenty enough to understand things from her position. But surprisingly it was Wallace who approached his sister. 

Wallace removed the hood, revealing his face, knelt down before Iris who was seated on the chair. Daenerys was still next to her trying her best to console her. “Iris… do you remember when we were children, you used to fly to Winterfell on your own…” Iris looked at him tears still running down her cheeks. “… I have always wished that you come by more frequently because when you do, mother always comes to take you back and even father rushes home, wherever he was….You were always the one who brings our family together…” 

Daenerys felt the story was so touching, Just thinking about it makes her happy. Even everyone’s opinion on Wallace had completely changed and Iris stopped crying as well. But he was not finished “… Fighting is all I am good at, I have never cared about anything else nor have I been afraid, but to be honest, ever since I came to this time period, I am really scared to die” he declared. He removed his gloves and showed us his trembling hands. “My hands won’t stop shaking. But I still have to go out there and fight, because so many people- friends, family- have sacrificed their lives for me to be here. They all entrusted their future to us, and that really terrifies me. I cannot do this alone” 

Jon and Daenerys understood the gravity of the situation. “You are saying you can’t do this without me? We really stand a chance against the Night King?” Iris asked her brother. 

“Well, we can only try, but this is our last chance, that much I am clear. I cannot fail” Wallace’s hand was still trembling. 

Daenerys reached out and took hold of his hand, “You are not alone, We are with you, together we will make a better future for all of us”

Jon Snow placed his hand over Daenerys’ “In winter, we must protect ourselves” he said. Iris was finally smiling and she placed her hand over her father’s. 

Wallace’s hands were no longer as he felt such warmth. His family gave him the strength and confidence to move forward without any fear. “Tomorrow will come for sure” 

 

~To be Continued~


	4. “I Won’t tell”_ Fierce Battle_Jon Snow vs Wallace

Dragonstone

 

The Night King, however, was not the only obstacle in Daenerys’s path to building a world filled with peace and prosperity. She was also left to deal with powerful indigenous resistances of many different kinds. 

“When are we scheduled to depart?” the queen asked her hand, who was already pouring himself a glass of wine. “Before sunset” he answered. 

Wallace walked up to Tyrion asking him to pour a glass for him too. He took a sip of the wine. “I don’t remember when was the last time I had a drink like this…Probably before I left Winterfell. This is the first time I am tasting southern wine and its already the best one I had my entire life.” 

“How old are you?” Daenerys asked Wallace. 

“I am afraid I can’t answer that” he said. 

“Why not?” she asked. 

“I can’t reveal any information about the future that can directly impact the life of the living in the past. To be honest, I shouldn’t even be here talking with you right now. I wasn’t supposed to reveal myself to you all” he replied. 

“You came to us because you wanted my blood?” she asked.

“Yes, My plan was to tried my best to convince you without having to reveal our origins but I knew from the beginning that was hoping for too much. But when I found out that the King in the North was also at dragonstone, I figured it was for the best to come clean with the truth. Even then I never thought you would agree so easily, Not that I am complaining. As I said, I never believed I could do this alone”

“What will happen now, since you have revealed yourself to us?” asked Jon remembering what his son had mentioned earlier. He actually wanted to ask about a lot of things but wanted to clarify this first. 

“I have been in this time for more than month now and already the history is changing. I knew it would happen from the beginning but from the events that happened here, I surprised by the scale of changes” said Wallace. 

Tyrion had this figured out last night itself. Although it was just theory, he believed it must be true as there have been movements in the past that celebrated the unheard-of; surreal instances, for instance, and, most significantly, the magic realism involved in building the Wall. Why go so far back in time, he was serving the queen who gave birth to Three Marvellous creatures, something he only has heard of in myths and legends. 

“What are these changes?” asked Tyrion. 

“Well, I suppose there is no point in hiding it since it has already happened…” as Wallace started, everyone in the room gave an audible gulp preparing themselves mentally to what crazy information he was going to reveal. 

Wallace continued “For instance, when I was scouting around the castle this morning, I saw that man Ser Jorah. In my time, Sam told me he died of Grayscale but here, he is still alive” 

Daenerys was surprised to hear that at the same time relieved that history had changed. 

“In any case, as I have stated, we cannot reveal information carelessly and we have to conceal our identities so that it doesn’t complicate matters for you. Iris will be posing as your queen’s guard and I will be his Kingsguard. But what I can say is the events that will help with the war against the army of the dead, thought it might be of little use as future is already changing as we speak” 

“I am going to Kings Landing” stated Iris out of nowhere leaving everyone confused.  
“What?” asked Daenerys. “Why?” 

“To kill cersei of course” stated Iris coldly. The rage in her tone surprised Daenerys more than anyone. Her impression on Iris seems wasn’t entirely correct like she thought. Thinking back about her inability to read Wallace earlier raised serous doubts if she really has the skills required to pull this off. Shifting her focus to hat Iris said, she put this behind for re-evaluation. 

“Why do you want to kill her?” Daenerys asked her again. 

“Err… you don’t want to?” her daughter retorted. “what reason do you need to kill that backstabbing monster?”

Daenerys was taken aback. 

“What does she mean?” it was Jon who asked Wallace after seeing Daenerys lost in her thoughts. 

“Although she agreed for truce and fight with you against the army of the dead, she actually lied. She will back out from her promise and will not send her armies north” said Wallace. 

Jon anticipated this might happen but wanted to believe cersei when they left King’s Landing. With things already bad north of the wall, he didn’t want to worry about the threat from south at a crucial time like this. 

“Anyway there is no point in talking about it now. We all know she is a monster, so as we are going the change the future, we can start by sending the women to her grave” said Iris. 

Daenerys oddly found her so motivated all of a sudden. Then she figured something must have happened in the future that made Iris hate Cersei so much. 

“No, as bad as it can be, we cannot shift our focus from the mission” Wallace reminded his sister. 

“That’s your mission. Not mine. I have made my mind, I will go to King’s Landing to assassinate her” said Iris picking up her sword from the floor. 

Wallace walked to her and grabbed her hand “Iris…. NO!” 

“Let go of me!!” said Iris, fighting to break free from his grip. 

“Does she not understand the gravity of the situation…” Wallace turned to his parents looking for some help in convincing Iris. “You both have faced the Night King in battle, Tell her… Tell her how dangerous he is…Much more than cersei” 

Iris took Wallace off guard and pushed her brother back with both of her hands with so much force that sent Wallace crashing to the stone table. 

“Our family is dead because of one person and THAT IS NOT THE NIGHT KING!!! Even last time you all were so focused on the threat beyond the wall that you ignored Cersei and look how that turned out. With the things that I experienced, at her hands, I will not go through that again. I will do anything to prevent that from happening” Iris lashes out at Wallace. She couldn’t control her rage. 

“You think I don’t know that? I promise have made preparations, and they are already in motion. The history is already changing Iris, we cannot risk doing something that without being thorough. We cannot afford to make mistakes, why can’t you understand” 

Seeing them in this heated conversation, Daenerys comes in between trying to calm both of them. “Stop fighting, both of you.” She looked at Jon for some support here but he was deep in his thoughts with a scary expression on his face. 

Tyrion knew what Jon was thinking about. With everything Tyrion has heard from the children from the future, he has been putting them in a timeline in his mind. For him, these were crucial pieces in his puzzle that allowed him to see the fragments of the big picture he already predicted even before Wallace had arrived. Its probably what Jon is doing right now which kind of impressed him. Ever since he started advising Daenerys, he kind of predicted the end game, not clearly, to an extent that can help him alter his strategies accordingly. With the recent setbacks in his plans losing his allies, he figured the information he is getting from Wallace can help him a lot. And from what Iris said just now, he predicted something like this ever since he left Kings Landing. He wanted to know more. 

“What did you mean, when you said cersei is the reason your family died? Tell us more” said Tyrion, who was no longer interested in his wine. All his focus was on the piece of puzzle that Iris holds. 

“One of the major reason we lost the war against the dead is because we lost supply of Dragonglass. After we left south, Cersei blocked our way back south both on sea and on road, completely shutting all our ways to reach dragonstone. And without the dragonglass, we don’t stand a chance against the dead” Iris explained. 

“How is that possible? Cersei shouldn’t have the army to pull off such a feat” Tyrion enquired. 

“She does have an army. The Golden Company. They were a group of mercenaries from Essos” said Iris. 

That’s it. That was it. Another piece to the puzzle he was missing. Tyrion, at the back of his mind, knew he was missing something. This explains why Cersei went after the Tyrells. Tyrion wanted to ask more. He was a step close to completing his puzzle. When he asked for more information, Iris was willing to tell but they were stopped by Wallace. 

“Iris!! Stop! I told you we can’t let information slip that easily” Wallace warned her again. 

He was well aware of Tyrion’s deductive skills and looking at his father, he knew he was also understanding most of what Iris has said till now. If this goes on, he was afraid they might piece the information and stumble upon secrets that they were not ready to find out yet, at least not at this point. 

“What? You don’t think these are important? Don’t they have the right to know?” Iris asked. 

“I understand that it is important but we cannot be telling them. Not now, try to understand” Wallace pleaded. He cursed himself for his inability to make Iris listen to him. He didn’t find any other way to change the subject. 

“What do you want me to do? Even after having the knowledge of the dangers that are coming for us, you want me to keep it to myself and do nothing?” asked a furious Iris. 

“Yes, yes… I know how hard it can be but sometimes can do nothing. It’s difficult but sometimes doing nothing is the best way out. We have to keep it hidden” said Wallace. 

It got both Daenerys and Tyrion thinking about the conversation they had when Daenerys decided to go help Jon beyond the wall. Tyrion was cursing himself for being so stupid and impatient. Listening to Wallace, he made a terrible mistake by pushing it too far. His excitement for putting his puzzle clouded his judgement. 

“Like how you are hiding the truth about his mother” asked Iris, in the pinnacle of her rage. 

And like a bomb, it exploded in the centre of the room, sending everyone present into a series of thoughts. It was a shock for Jon more than the others as he was the one who is directly involved. As for Daenerys, this was the first time she was hearing something about Jon’s background. She knew he was a bastard but…. She was lost midway. 

Wallace was beginning to sweat. This was what he was afraid of and now Iris dropped the bomb and the biggest one of all. He was inches away from losing it, but he kept his cool. Although he was surprised as he wondered where Iris heard about that and more importantly how much does she know. But that was not the problem right. He was scared for what was about to come. He looked at his father staring at him, and he was approaching him now. He doesn’t have much time, and he has to think of a way to neutralize the situation some how but to his dismay, he was drawing blanks.

“You have information about my mother?” asked Jon. 

Wallace gulped. He never found his father as scary as he did right now. “Yes, I know… and before you go any further, I am telling you now itself that I am not going to say anything” 

“I want to know, right now” Jon asked him again. 

Wallace was losing it already and with jon like this, it replaced his fear with anger.  
“I was plenty clear wasn’t I, even if I want to, I can’t. I made a promise so I am not going to tell you” Wallace answered. 

“I am King, and I am commanding you to tell me right now” said Jon. He was in no mood to let this go. 

Wallace signed… “You once thought me that honour is everything that represents us, Starks. What will happen if I break the promise I made?” Wallace still tried his best to reason with his father. 

“Tell me” said Jon, anger so evident in his voice. But Wallace didn’t answer. He just remained silent. 

“Are you disobeying my orders?” Jon asked him one final time. 

“Its all the same, I won’t tell” said Wallace. 

“Davos, Get me my sword!” Jon ordered his advisor, sending fear to everyone present. 

Davos tries to advise him to not take any drastic steps“B-but your Grace, if you could…” 

“NOW!” he was interrupted by Jon. He realised how serious he was and obliged his command. He decided to trust his king, despite the way things were shaping up. 

 

Daenerys felt the situation go out of control but there was nothing she could do about it. She saw Iris, quiet and sad, sensing the guilt she was feeling. Daenerys never felt so helpless as she did right now. ‘Her’ family was on verge of breaking apart and there was nothing she could do. With all her power and authority as the Queen, she couldn’t bring it in her to stop Jon Snow as she understands his feelings. She decided to trust him after all, he is the father of her children. 

“You have time till he gets here” said Jon. 

It got Wallace thinking about his childhood. 

~Flashback~

“Davos, when will father be back?” Little Wallace asked Davos who was tutoring him on how to read. 

Davos just signed. Wallace usually is disinterested when it came to studying and reading but it becomes worse when the king has been away for too long. He couldn’t blame Jon because he is the one who can lead their forces against the Night King. He didn’t know what Jon was thinking when he left Wallace under his care but he intended to do a good job raising him. 

“I don’t know, but he will return when ever he finds the time” Davos tries his best to console the little prince. 

“You always say that but he never comes home, I am sick of this” Wallace drops the book and leaves the room. 

Davos just signed again. He let him go even though Wallace had more than half of the lessons left. Its not like he is lenient on him because he is Jon’s son. Its just that Davos has spent a lot of time with Wallace to understand his feelings. Wallace loves and respects his father more than anything but Jon is never around or even when he comes, he hardly spends time with his son. Jon was always known for placing his people above himself. 

Wallace runs down the castle and reaches the godswood whenever he felt sad and lonely, which is like almost all day. When he ran there, he saw his uncle Bran already there. He likes his uncle even though Bran seems distant and emotionless. He believed he could learn a lot more from him than davos’s lessons. 

He saw Bran notice him coming. “You ran away from your lessons again?” his uncle asked. 

Wallace just pouts and ignores his question. “What’s the point anyway… can you tell me another story?” asked Wallace. 

“Sorry, I am busy today, maybe another time” said bran. He was about to leave but he saw Wallace was sad, more than he was when he came here. 

“Do you want to help me to my room?” bran asked. Wallace beamed immediately and started pushing his uncle’s wheel chair. 

When they were enroute, bran asked Wallace what was the problem, though he knew its always about Jon. When Wallace didn’t talk, he asked Wallace what he desired the most. 

“For my father to acknowledge me” Wallace said. “But he seems so far away beyond my reach” 

Bran just smiled and said, “then you just have to find something that will forge that path”

~End Flashback~ 

His thoughts were interrupted when heard Davos enter the room with Longclaw. He saw Davos handover the sword to his father and step back. 

Wallace took an audible gulp and reached for his quiver and drew an arrow. Placing the arrow on his steel bow, he took aim at his father. “I made a promise and I Intend to keep it, even if it costs my life” said Wallace. 

“I hope you know what you are saying. This is not a child’s game, I am not here to play with you” Jon warned his son.

“Huh, its nothing new. I don’t know the first thing about parenting but I am sure you should actually be around to be able to do those” said Wallace. 

Daenerys couldn’t take it anymore. “Stop! Both of you. Now is not the time for this” she said. But her cries fell into deaf ears as Wallace fired the first arrow at Jon who simply dodges it and drew his sword. 

Wallace was surprised his father was able to dodge even with this short range. He didn’t have time to be impressed as he saw Jon close in the gap not giving Wallace time to shoot the second arrow. 

With little time to react, Wallace used his steel bow to block a series of blows from Longclaw. When he thought he found an opening, from took a swing across Jon’s face only to realise that Jon was purposely leading him into a trap when Jon simply dodges the attack leaving Wallace out of balance and wide open. 

Wallace tried to reach for his quiver and pick an arrow but it was too late as he received a heavy punch from Jon sending him flying across the room. It was not like Wallace had underestimated Jon but it seemed like his father had the upper hand when it came to both battle technique and speed. 

Daenerys was amazed by Jon’s skill. This was the first time she was watching him in a battle up close. Although she saw his swordplay for a brief moment beyond the wall, this was on a whole another level. She realized Jon didn’t want to go easy on Wallace. 

“Is that all you’ve got? Don’t tell me that’s all I thought you” said Jon.

Wallace was up again almost immediately this time he went charging at Jon. 

“Letting your enemy provoke you so easily can be fatal in battle kid” Jon added getting ready for the attack. 

He dropped his bow as it was useless in close combat that to an opponent at the level of his father. He was surprised when his father also dropped his sword and was in stance ready for a fist fight. Wallace couldn’t help but feel excited as the he was not at disadvantage anymore. Now he can show his father how strong he is. 

Daenerys had an hard time following the fight as both of them were lightning fast, simultaneously evading each of their punches. She saw her son was fighting toe to toe with Jon. In a few seconds, she saw Wallace land the first hit on Jon, as his punch met with Jon’s face pushing him back, lowering his guard. Taking the opportunity, Wallace kicked Jon in his gut pushing him a few inches back. Jon crouched down pressing his stomach with his one hand. 

“That’s that thing father… You never thought me anything… It’s not like I blame you because we were at war. The fate of the kingdom depended on your survival. But I can’t help but feel jealous of how you put your people ahead of your family. I hated Tormund so much because he spent more time with you than I did. Part of me wished that one day you would acknowledge me and take me with you but that day never came” 

Jon listened to his son’s story. For a moment it reminded him of his own childhood days when he would try to impress his father Ned Stark so that he would notice him and acknowledge him. He felt a smile appear lightning his mood. 

“What’s so funny?” asked Wallace slightly enraged by seeing his father make fun of him. 

“I don’t know how things went down in the future but I can only ask you one thing” said Jon. 

“What’s that?” asked Wallace. 

“When are you going to grow up?” asked Jon with a smile on his face. 

Hearing those words from his father, Wallace was filled with anger reaching his head. Clouded by rage, he blindly charged at Jon.  
‘  
Jon could see his son’s anger so evident from his expressions. He grabbed wallace’s arm, twisting it behind his back and locked it with firm grip, forcing Wallace to turn away. From behind he was wide open but Jon didn’t take his shot. From behind, he pressed his son’s knee forcing him to kneel. 

“Letting your enemy get inside your head and charging in like that without any plan will only get you killed. Whoever trained you did a lousy Job” said Jon. 

“Like I said, no one Trained me dammit” Wallace lashes at his Father still in anger, but he wasn’t trying to break free off Jon, “Plus, I am an archer anyway”

Jon let go off his son “Your enemy won’t give a dam if you are an archer or a swordsman. The moment he finds an opening like I did in this fight, he’ll crack open your skull without hesitation”

“Why didn’t you?” asked Wallace. 

Jon just laughed, “You really think I would kill my son in front of his mother?” he asked sarcastically. It was a rhetorical question but he still saw Wallace answer it with a weak no. Jon couldn’t hide his laughter. 

“Listen Wallace, I don’t know what was the situation like in the future and I am sorry that you had to have such an experience growing up. I can imagine it must have been hard since I was also in your position when that age, trying to get my father’s attention. It was much worse because I was just a bastard, let alone be a prince. And I had a brother who was better than me at everything so it wasn’t easy. Looking back, I would never wish that for you and on behalf of your father, I apologise. If you wish, we can start over & I promise to do a better job and as it appears I am in the market for a Kingsguard whom I can trust with my life” said Jon. He reached his hand forward to his son who was on the ground. 

Wallace couldn’t believe it. He was so happy at this point but he was embarrassed to show it to Jon and everyone else. “You are my father” said Wallace taking Jon’s hand who helped him get back on his feet. “Does that mean…” he trailed off hoping Jon understood what he wanted to ask. 

And Jon just nodded his head “I won’t ask about my mother until you are ready to tell, and I am sorry about the fight Wallace” Jon apologised to his son. 

“Don’t worry, it was worth it” said Wallace. He was all smiles. 

 

Although Daenerys was just a spectator throughout, she was happy with the way it turned out. She saw Iris was also feeling a slight relief. She went up to her brother and apologised for causing this issue, promising to be more careful. What Wallace said for that really bothered me though. “I understand your rage for Cersei after what she did to you but I want to you bear with it… okay” he said and kissed Iris on the forehead. 

But it wasn’t for long when I saw Jon walking towards me. “You men are so simple yet so complicated” said Daenerys.

“I am sorry if I scared you… but like he said, it was worth it” Jon said smiling. Daenerys could see Jon was genuinely happy. 

“Hate to break up the party but we are to leave for Winterfell today, and what do we do about the Dragonglass? If my sister decides to trap us in north like Iris says, what do we do?” asked Tyrion. 

Daenerys and Jon remembered what Iris had said earlier. “There is nothing we can do now. We move forward as we planned and face it when it comes” said Daenerys. 

“Not if I can help it” Wallace said, getting everyone’s attention. “Like I said, I have made preparations” 

“What preparation?” asked the queen. 

“Soon, there should be a fleet of pirates arriving here. They are not as big and famous now but in the future, they are pretty infamous for their activities. We will have them guard this island when we go north” Wallace explained. 

“Why would they come here?” asked Daenerys. 

“Well nothing much, yesterday night during my stroll with Drogon, I just burnt a couple of their ships and shouted ‘Long live Queen Daenerys, of House Targaryen’ so they are coming for your head” Wallace told his mother. He was back to his laid-back attitude, who couldn’t take anything seriously. 

“How exactly do we convince a group of pirates who wants our queen dead to fight for us?” asked Tyrion.

“I don’t know… I thought that was your job” laughed Wallace sarcastically until he saw his mother giving him a death stare, “Ah I mean, I trusted your abilities so I knew you can persuade them” Wallace tries to justify his actions, this time without any jokes. 

“Next time… Tell us before you do something like that” said Daenerys, still sending him death stares. Wallace was hiding behind his sister asking for her support to deal with their mother. 

Jon was just enjoying the moment here. He felt he created a bond with his son and he was motivated to try and do everything he can to make up for his future self’s shortcomings. 

 

~To Be Continued~


	5. Farewell to Dragonstone; On to Winterfell! Daenerys Sets Sail!

Jon Snow gazed at the orange sky. He spots some clouds floating high above following his boat, which was on route to White Harbour, were starting to part into many smaller shapes revealing the setting sun. Jon has seen a few sunrises in his life, one of just today which he gracefully shared it with the not so graceful women he fell in love with. The man who came back from the dead was calling it a day after his life has taken an unexpected turn, for better or worse, in the last twenty-four hours. The sun slowly fading into the magnificent backdrop of the mountains stretching as far back as his eyes can see. 

He sat on down, with his back against the small fence of the boat, enjoying the view above. He was still following the clouds trailing his boat and noticed that one of them appealed to him in a way he never would have imagined. He was fancying a perfect view of a woman’s breasts, that too from the top in the perfect angle, which was odd considering he was right below the cloud. Wondering why he was looking at that shape in particular, he realized it wasn’t so random remembering his brief encounter with his queen before Tyrion interrupted them. His thoughts fished for the image of Daenerys’s chest in contact with his. 

With his imagination running wild, the cloud received an upgrade, as it evolved into a striking image of Daenerys naked above waist. Suddenly, the cloud seemed to be much closer than he thought. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“Breasts”

“Eh?” 

 

Cloud Dany popped as Jon snapped back realizing he was actually talking to someone. The voice seemed so distant that he thought he was just seeing things. To make things worse, it was his son Wallace. 

“When did you get here?” Jon asked. 

“Just now” said Wallace. He went and sat next to his father. “So…” he wanted to ask something but Jon cut him. 

“Don’t ask” said Jon, expecting some question about breasts. He knew Wallace heard him but he didn’t particularly try to hide it, since it was his son. Boys of his age think about these stuffs all the time. He was just glad it was not Daenerys or his daughter, the only other people in the boat. That sure would have made things awkward. 

“That’s not it. I simply wanted to ask if you were thinking about mother” stated Wallace earning dagger looks from his father. 

“I meant in a loving way… affectionate ways…Geez” Wallace clarified before his father misunderstood though he is not doing a good job hiding it. Wallace found this very funny. 

“I know we have complicated your relationships by revealing ourselves to you and mother. I wasn’t thinking it through at that time. But I am glad it didn’t stain your relationship. I don’t know mother very well but she seems to like you too” said Wallace. 

Jon remembered Iris saying they grew up separate, Iris in Dragonstone with Daenerys and Wallace was with him at Winterfell. This got Jon thinking, with the Night King’s threat not too far from now, he wondered how they managed to survive that long and still lose the war in the end. There is the thing about dragonglass but it can’t be the only reason. But now, he wanted to know more about himself and Daenerys. Maybe it was his mood and the ambience that makes him feel at peace. Thinking about Daenerys makes him happy. 

“You said you made a promise to someone about not telling me about my mother… who was it?” asked Jon. 

“Uncle Bran” said Wallace “He was the last person who was alive in my time. He helped us get here” 

Jon was surprised to hear Wallace mention bran. He wanted to ask him but it seemed like Wallace was in the mood to talk so he just listened to his son.

“He said he had been planning this for a long time even before I was born, but at that time he was still an amateur so he didn’t have a lot of confidence in himself. Before he could figure out the extent of his abilities, it was already too late. That’s why he sent me here to share those knowledge with you and his younger self. Not only that, Sam learned so many new things about the history of the world and of course the white walkers, but we didn’t have enough people alive to make use of them. That is also part of my mission” said Wallace.

Jon himself came to the same conclusion, although not to this extent. He wanted to get information from Wallace that can help them with the war with the walkers. 

“Where does Daenerys fit into all this?” asked Jon. He knew there is no point in beating around the bush but he wanted to know. He was finally getting to understand the feelings he has for Daenerys and he feels it is mutual at this point. H wanted to take the next step but something about this situation made him feel cautious. “I know you said you don’t want to reveal information but don’t worry, it will not affect us, you can tell me even something small but I need to know Wallace” said Jon. 

Wallace just stared at him for a few seconds and signed in defeat. “Alright, I will tell you just a little. You can’t aske me more than that and mainly promise me you won’t tell anyone about this, including Mother” 

Jon nodded his head in agreement. “I promise” he said. He felt happy that Wallace understood. 

“All I can say now is that our birth threatened mother’s claim to the Iron Throne more than it did to Cersei. It was a dangerous time when we were born as Cersei also gave birth to a boy upon which, she relies in support of her claim to the throne even further. It’s a bit complicated to explain now but changing my name was the only way to protect us from Cersei” said Wallace. 

Jon actually did find this complicated. “So, you are also a Targaryen?” he asked. 

Wallace simply nodded his head. “Yes”

Jon was confused “Why would that affect Daenerys’ claim to the throne?” he asked. 

“Like I said, I cannot tell you much about it now. This all I can say for now” said Wallace. 

Jon didn’t want to push it any further. In fact, he was just happy because it was not anything serious as he had assumed. But what Wallace said did affect him in a different kind of way so he understood knowing about your future blindly can really impact your present. 

“It’s alright. This much is enough for me, I will take it from here. You won’t have to worry” said Jon. 

“You mean you are going to propose to mother?” asked Wallace. 

“You think it’s a bad idea?” asked Jon. He felt weird asking relationship advise from his own son to propose to his mother. 

Wallace just laughed at the thought in a happy and funny way. “No, you should totally go for it. I will be rooting for you dad” 

Jon felt it get weirder every second and he wanted to change topics.

“It sure must be nice, to be able to convey your feelings…. Be with the woman you love” said Wallace. This time, he was looking at the dark night sky. They had been talking for so long, they didn’t realise so much time had passed. 

Jon understood his son’s feelings and felt bad for him. His future was gone and most definitely the love of his life would have gone too. Jon himself went through the pain of losing his loved one, that to watching her die in his arms. He wanted to cheer Wallace in some way. Jon placed his hand on Wallace’s shoulders, “I know it can be hard, but you can’t always be thinking about the dead. It will only hurt you more. You need to move on” said Jon. He felt happy to be able to share fatherly advice to his son based on his own experience with life.

“Eh..Who said anything about dead” said Wallace with a blank expression. He was staring at Jon. 

Jon also couldn’t help but stare at him. He was processing what he meant by that. “What?” asked Jon. 

“She is alive” said Wallace. Jon couldn’t understand how it could be possible and then it struck him. 

“Wait, you can’t be talking about….” Jon trailed off. He didn’t want to suggest a wrong thought in case if his theory was not correct. 

“Yes, I am” said Wallace. 

CUT TO:

~Inside the Boat: Daenerys’s room~

Iris was looking at herself at the mirror in front of her, looking at the reflection of her mother helping her with her hair. Her mother was passionately trying to match her style. 

“Why bother? I have to hide my face with that stupid mask” said Iris. She really liked to let her hair down and be free like Daenerys but Wallace had insisted she has to keep her identity a secret. “Ever since I left Dragonstone, it feels like I can’t be myself. It feels like I am losing my freedom listening to Wallace’s each and every demand” Iris added. She was speaking with Daenerys through the mirror and saw the expressions change. “Not like your brother Viserys though…in a different; protective way. And I don’t want to be protected” Iris clarified. 

Daenerys was surprised her daughter knew about her past. She was not the type of person to blab something like this to someone easily, even if she was her daughter. This told her to what extent they were close in the future which made her happy and also envious. She wondered if she must be the first person in the world to be jealous of herself. It figures Jon was right about her. She really was a jealous queen but about the pettiest things. It may seem petty for a queen but as a woman, she felt completely normal to have those feelings. Seeing Iris pouting was the best thing she had seen all day. She couldn’t help but smile. 

“Do you…” Daenerys looks at Iris as it seemed like she was about to ask something. Seeing her trail off, it seemed like she was hesitant to ask. “Do you feel burdened having me and Wallace in your life? I mean, it feels very normal to me to rely on you because I was raised by you so I have known you ever since I was born. But it is different for you right. You are not even married or even confessed your love to father and still suddenly we show up at your door step, claiming to be your children. Does this bother you?” asked Iris. 

Iris was looking at her mother and was very anxious for her reply. Daenerys right now was definitely not the mother Iris knew in her own time. She is more ferocious and intimidating now, like the instance with the pirates. Her dominant attitude portrayed her as an almighty queen that was even able to convince the pirates to join her fleet and guard Dragonstone while she was heading north. For Iris, it felt like getting to know a completely different person and she was enjoying it. So she was anxious if Daenerys actually didn’t like her company. 

“If I had told you about my brother Viserys, then I might have mentioned about my late husband Khal Drogo?” asked Daenerys. To which Iris just nodded. 

“Until now, I was under the impression that I cannot have children in my life. At least, that was what the witch who murdered him said. And when you and Wallace appeared here, I was so happy. It didn’t bother me if you were from the future, I was just grateful to know that I will be having you in my life. And it is a parent’s duty to protect their children” said Daenerys. She hugged Iris, resting her light weight upper body on her daughter’s shoulders. “Don’t stress yourself with these kinds of thoughts. You are still young. You are allowed to be selfish and free. My love for you both will never change” she added. Daenerys kissed Iris on her head. She had beautifully tied her daughter’s hair at her either sides and letting it fall free at the centre. “Now you can let your hair free even when you have to cover your face.”

Iris was overwhelmed. She was really glad to hear her mother’s feelings. She decided she will try her best to do everything she can to be useful in anyway possible. 

The door to the cabin opened and Jon stood at the entrance. “It’s time for dinner, do you want to join us?” he asked Daenerys. 

“Us who?” asked Daenerys. Jon snow just smiled at her innocence. 

“Who else…Wallace and me” clarified Jon. 

“Oh…yes of course. How silly of me. We will join you” said Daenerys as they followed Jon outside. When they were there, Wallace had a bon fire up and there were plenty of fish surrounding the fire, fried deep. When the spicy flavour of the fish reached Daenerys, it made her stomach growl in hunger. She quickly took the seat which was empty opposite to Wallace as Jon sat next her on the right and Iris on the left forming a tight circle. Wallace handed the fish pierced in a stick to each of them. Daenerys blew the fish a few times and took the first bite and she was in ecstasy. The fish tasted really good, especially the seasoning. She didn’t know what it was and she also didn’t care. 

“How did you learn to cook like this?” asked Daenerys. 

“I learnt it from Gilly. Besides, when you spend too much time in the woods, you pick up things” said Wallace, taking a bit at the fish. 

“Who is Gilly?” asked Daenerys. She realised she didn’t know a lot of things about the North. Since it is decided that she is going to marry Jon one day, she decided to take interest in it to learn about their people and their culture. “And tell me more about the north and its people. I want to know” she added. She saw Wallace glance at Jon for some reason like he was asking for permission to speak. When Jon said it was fine, Wallace started to speak. 

“Gilly is Sam’s wife. And Sam is father’s best friend, from his early days in the Nights Watch. He is the most knowledgeable person I know, and also, he is a trained Maester from the Citadel. He saved a lot of people’s lives during the war. I used to spend a lot of time with Uncle Bran and Sam will be with him most of the time. They were like the masterminds, discovering new ways to defeat the Army of the dead” said Wallace. 

Daenerys remembered Jon mentioning about his brother and sister. “Tell me about the Starks” she told Wallace. 

Jon was all ears too. He heard plenty about himself in the future but he wanted to know what will be the state of his siblings. He realized Bran was close to Wallace and he sort of understood why he can only blame himself. With him being away all the time, Wallace needed someone to spend time with him. Jon was just happy that at least Bran was there for him. It reminded him of his own uncle Benjen. 

Through rest of the dinner, the four of them spent their time talking about the north and even managed to touch up on stories from the south as well, which made Daenerys deeply involved. She truly enjoyed the time spent together and savoured it as these are precious moments that may not come again. 

After dinner, Daenerys went back to her room and was about to go to sleep. She will reach Winterfell soon and she wanted to be ready for the war. But little did she know that her plans might change when she heard the knock on the door. She wondered if it was Iris again. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Jon, and within seconds her heart began beating at high speed. She knew why he was here because she wanted the same thing. 

“Shall we continue from where we stopped at Dragonstone?” asked Jon. 

“I think we can skip to the main segment as I am sure we both are already past that stage” said Daenerys in between a barrage of kisses she was getting from Jon. 

Jon was looking at Danny all the while and this time, She didn’t miss it. She could see his expression through out the steamy session, as shrewd as ever, covered with angst. But further, deep down inside, he was just like her, an innocent little kid exploring his adulthood for the first time, not in the literal sense. 

“That felt soo good” She told him with a short smile when they were just lying down after the exhaustion. 

“Aye, it sure did” he said. “I needed you so badly and I finally got you and I will never let you go. You make me feel special” he added. 

~Daenerys~

He was taking the words out of my mind. I feel he was always a step ahead of me and more than that, he is always so quick to devalue himself, even though he roused to this position through his own determination and especially a good heart. “Its me who feels special but I am so happy you feel that way” 

He kissed me one last time and climbed off me, to my side. It feels like my surroundings were paused until now as I could feel the cold air all over my body. But Jon immediately covered both of us with the blanket, I felt special to be loved and protected. I rested my head over his chest, busy refilling the lost energy. 

“Its funny you know, we are making love for the first time and our children are right outside” I told him, remembering, what Iris asked me today and explains it to Jon. “Although I was able to answer her, there were still too many emotions that I couldn’t really understand myself” 

He placed his hands on my back, gently massaging it. “You may find it weird but every time Wallace talks about me in the future, it feels like he is talking about a different person, but I didn’t want it to be that way. When I think like that, it feels like I am pushing my responsibilities and the blames onto my future self which was a cowardly thing to do. I let him down in the future and I want to make it up for him now, that’s what I feel” he said. 

It felt so endearing to hear that. While I was struggling to identify my emotions, Jon had already found solutions to overcome them. “You really are amazing, I can see how you climbed to the position you are right now. Someone like me, whose only glittering aspect is my family name, can never understand. Sometimes I question myself if I deserved your love” 

His massaging turned to slight squeezing as he said “You sound like me and I hate that. You are the most amazing woman I have met in my life. While I was your pseudo prisoner on your Island, I head some amazing stories from your people, they themselves say they don’t care for your family name. They don’t follow you because you are the daughter of some king they never knew. You are the queen they chose from the bottom of their hearts” 

I could almost feel tears fighting its way through my eyes. It made me happy that my people served me because they cared for me. I mention quite a few times that my people are ready to die for me but I never take their loyalty for granted. 

Out of no where he flipped me, showing me the strength of a warrior who won every war he was part of. All of a sudden, I was on top of him. “Maybe we should go for another round and you can decide if you are worthy for me or if I am worthy enough for you” he said. 

It feels like this man has the complete manual of me, who can switch my emotions at his will. I was also laughing at this point. I bent down and bit his nose. “I don’t think the first one counts. We should start from the beginning” 

“I am game” he said. 

~To Be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback and continued support. Look forward to more interesting chapters as the plot thickens from here as they reach Winterfell next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading! 
> 
> Belated Valentines Wishes to all my readers :) 
> 
> Cheers!  
> ~Nick


	6. The North Facing Destruction! The Spirits That Remains Forever!

~White Harbor~

Daenerys had one last glance at the mirror to check if everything was perfect. She chose to don her usual attire, despite the occasion. They say the first impression is always the base which directs the flow of relationship between people. As Daenerys prepares to present herself before the prideful Northern Lords, one would say she has to put in additional effort to appear extraordinary. On the contrary, she chose to go with her usual clothes which, she believes, does add a dramatic flair to her character as tested when she forced the Tarlys to surrender, although Drogon did most of the work. 

She noticed the movement of the boat stopped which could only mean that they have reached their destination. When heard the knock on the door, she gave one last adjustment to her chain with the three-headed dragon towards the end. “Come in” she said. 

The door opened and Iris entered the room. “Your Grace, we have arrived at White Harbor. Lord Snow is ready and awaits your presence” she reported. 

It already felt odd for Daenerys to not only hear her daughter address her formally as the queen, but also the way Iris talks and presents herself, as someone in the position of the Queensguard. She also noticed that Iris was in her armor as usual and was also hiding her face with the Targaryen helmet to conceal her identity. It seemed like the best option given her daughter’s uncanny resemblance to herself. She cursed herself for not being brave enough to not care even if word got out as people will surely try to make sense of Iris and her relationship to Daenerys or worse if they could link it back to Jon Snow. 

Daenerys walks out, with her daughter closely following her. She gets a full view of the North’s primary trade port. She remembered from the time Tyrion was briefing her about Westeros, on their way to Dragonstone from Essos, that White harbour has more contact with the south than any other northern kingdoms to an extent where it is dominated by people following the Faith of the Seven. It is understandable considering it is one of the busiest places with easy access to fishing grounds. It is also considered as a trader’s paradise with thousands of people coming from the far corners of the world. The White Harbor was undoubtedly one of the backbones of the north’s economy. 

However, on her day of arrival here, it was notably empty with a wide perimeter set which advises people not to enter. She wondered if the port was cleared because of her arrival. 

She climbed down from her boat and joined Jon and Wallace who were already getting their horses ready. She was happy to see them closer than they were before leaving Dragonstone. Looking at Jon so happy, she knew something must have happened during their travel that brought them closer. Thinking about it brought steaming memories of her own encounter with Jon, causing her to blush deeply. This seemed to be her biggest threat to her position as the queen as she was incapable of looking at Jon Snow in a professional way, without blushing or remembering the night they spent together. She chose to avoid him for now and mounted her horse. Her Queensguard was overly cautious for her safety, which she found it cute and funny at the same time. 

“You do know I am the Khaleesi right… I am sure I can get on a horse just fine without falling off” Daenerys joked to her daughter. “You are my queensguard, not my squire” she added. 

Iris simply smiled, “I am sorry. Its just that I don’t know what exactly is the role of a queensguard, so I tend to become nervous not mess up or get in my way. Wallace already warned me today that I have to do my job properly or else no one would believe and people would start suspecting” 

There seems to be a logical explanation to everything Wallace says and Daenerys has no choice but to just follow them for now even if she was uncomfortable with it. It was her Job to make things easy for Iris like how it is between Jon and Wallace. They seem so natural in whatever they do, which only made her envious of Jon ‘Again’. Her thoughts were broken when a group of stark soldiers came rushing to their King. They did seem to be in a hurry. 

“Your Grace! This is an emergency!” said the commander leading the troupe. 

Jon was Quick to react as he climbed down his horse. Out of respect, every soldier did the same. “What is it?” asked Jon. 

“We carry an emergency message from Lady Sansa, she requests for your presence at the castle as soon as possible” said the commander. 

“Did she mention what its about?” asked Jon, although he didn’t need to. From the beginning he knew something must be off in Winterfell for them to be rushing here. His sister is in trouble, he didn’t need a reason to respond to her call, he wanted to help her in anyway possible. 

“No Your Grace. We have no word of it” answered the commander.

Jon didn’t expect a lot either, but didn’t make him any less tense. He turned to Daenerys, “Can you call your Dragons? We will head to Winterfell first” said Jon. 

Daenerys could only nod her head. She could see it in Jon’s voice that he was worried for his sister’s safety. 

Jon gave orders to commander asking him to lead Daenerys’ army to Winterfell. When Drogon and Rhaegal arrived much to the surprise of the stark men, Jon, Davos and Wallace were on Rhaegal while Daenerys, Iris and Tyrion were on Drogon, they both rushed to Winterfell in high speed. 

~Winterfell~

Sansa was at the courtyard overseeing the jobs of her people. Ever since hearing Bran’s vision, she could hardly stay still in one place. With the threat at their doorstep, it was up to Sansa to lead her people through the difficult time with her brother’s absence. 

“The weapons we have are hardly enough if the enemy numbers are as much as Jon claimed to be. We don’t have the men either” Sansa heard a voice behind her. 

When she turned to see, it was her sister Arya. Ever since that night, Arya has been supporting her in every way she can. She had asked her sister to get a count of the men and the weapons in the castle and it was nowhere near the count of the dead. 

“What should we do? Bran is busy scouting the night king, you were able to train children and even some of the women in our army, I feel like the only one least helpful here, doing nothing” said Sansa. 

Arya came forward and took Sansa’s hands. She removed her gloves and her sister’s to hold it tight against each other.

“What are you doing?” asked Sansa, clueless about her sister’s actions. 

“I was checking if you were burning up. Normally you wouldn’t admit these outloud” Arya joked. 

Sansa dragged her sister and gave a playful nudge with her elbows. She couldn’t believe how she could joke at a time like this. But looking at her, she was kind of relieved as she didn’t want to see her sister tensed or afraid like herself. 

Their playful were interrupted when they heard a Dragon’s cry at a distance. 

“No way!” Arya was finally trembling but not with fear but excitement as a shadow of a dragon was cast upon Winterfell. Within seconds, two huge dragons landed on the courtyard terrifying the people. Sansa advised her people to remain calm, looking at the soldiers taking arms and surrounding the dragon in a attacking position. But with all the chaos and the wind generated by the dragons, her voice didn’t reach anyone. 

“It the KING!!!” Sansa heard one of their soldier’s cry and saw many started to kneel. Soon everyone in the courtyard were kneeling down, as the think snow fog started to clear. Finally she was able to see Jon on a dragon with Davos and someone wearing Stark Armor. He had his face covered in a hood, with bows and arrows. She had not seen someone like him before, which only made her curious. 

Jon looked around, and when the smoke cleared, he got a clear look of his sister. BOTH of his sisters. He was seeing Arya for the first time ever since she left for King’s Landing with his father. She had grown up so much in the times he hadn’t seen her. He could also sense a weird aura from her. Ever her posture was that of a warrior, it was subtle but it didn’t deceive him. He could easily tell that his sister is hiding something big. But now was not the time for feasty reunions. He got off Rhaegal and rushed to them. 

“Are you both safe? What was the emergency?” Jon asked. 

Sansa had not seen this side of Jon ever since he took his place as the King in the North. In all that, she didn’t notice the Queen Daenerys Targaryen was already behind Jon, joined by Tyrion and someone in a Red dragon Armor. Her eyes met with Tyrion’s and stayed locked for a few seconds when she saw him gesture towards her. 

Hearing Jon, she answered him, “You sure took your time. We are in great danger Jon” she told him. 

“What do you mean?” asked Jon. He could tell Sansa was genuinely scared.  
“What you feared for the worst has finally happened. Bran saw the Wall crumbling. The dead have breached the wall and are heading for us at full force” she said. 

There were audible gulps in the courtyard. Daenerys and Tyrion could only exchange worried looks. Jon, for once, was flipped. He thought he would have more time, but this way too soon. The dead would have most likely breached through Eastwatch, which means they will be here eventually. Their movements are considerably slow but there are two castles on the way. If more people die, it would be bad as more meat adds to the army of the dead. 

Wallace was the first to react. “What?? How?” he asked. But Sansa didn’t answer. He couldn’t believe it. Was future changing that fast? He didn’t think it would happen so fast. “Where is Brandon Stark? Take us to him” Wallace told Sansa.

“Who are you?” asked Arya. She could hardly recognize his voice. However, she did find his eyes very familiar. 

“There is no time for that. Sansa, take everyone to bran. We will explain everything soon. As you might now, this is Queen Daenerys” Jon said gesturing towards the queen. 

Daenerys saw Sansa was holding it together even though she was visibly scared. She humbly bowed in a lady like way, which Daenerys found it cute. She could tell the shorter girl next to Sansa must be Jon’s sister too. She heard Jon giving orders to his men. “Send word to evacuate everyone from the north. Start digging trenches. Time is of the essence.”

“This way, Your Grace” Sansa gestured the queen and Tyrion to follow her. She turned to Arya “Go get bran to my chambers” 

Jon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was hardly the time but seeing Arya listen to Sansa without protesting was oddly surprising to him as he was used to both of them fighting all the time. 

Daenerys followed Jon and his sister, as they were pacing to her chambers. She could tell how grave the situation was. She herself had been witness to the Night King’s powers and what he was capable of. To think he had breached the walls sent chills down her spine. The vivid memories of her dragon’s death flashed through her mind, forcing her to shake it off. It wasn’t to time to grieve. With one slip and she would have to grieve a whole lot of people close to her. 

“We apologise for the rudeness Your Grace, it is customary to receive the Queen who visits our home, in a more profound way and with a grand feast but the situation didn’t allow for us to do so” Sansa told Daenerys as they were waiting for Bran. 

Tyrion could see how much Sansa had matured, to see her follow the diplomatic approach amidst all the chaos. It appears what Jon had mentioned about her starting to let on was true and he was liking it. 

“It’s your thought, that alone matters. And worry not, I would wish if you do not see me as an outsider or a guest but someone as part of your Family” Daenerys took hold of Sansa’s hands. She was speaking her mind with out any concern for the place or the people present. 

Sansa herself could not understand where Daenerys was going with this but she felt reassured by the Queen’s words. With her on their side, she could phantom seeing her family coming out of this safely. All her fear was not on her but were for her family. She knew from the beginning Jon has to be the one to lead the fight against the dead which puts him the Frontline. And seeing Arya hold her ground against Brienne told her that her sister will most definitely follow Jon into the fight, and there was nothing she could do. And bran, despite his sudden distant nature, worries Sansa constantly. As she was thinking of him, the door opened, as Arya entered the room with Bran behind her. She could see it was Sam who was accompanying him. 

Daenerys saw Jon Immediately heading to his brother who appeared to be a cripple. The bigger man was pushing his chair which was connected to wheels instead of normal legs. “How did you…. Become like that?” she managed to ask him in a way thinking it will not offend him. But he was not the most social person as he didn’t really respond. 

Tyrion leaned towards his queen, “It was my brother who pushed him through a tower” he whispered to Daenerys. The reaction Daenerys gave was enough for Tyrion to understand what she was thinking. “It’s a long story, but not a good time to discuss and certainly not the place” Tyrion said. He could feel Sansa giving the death stare behind, which he was curious to see but chose not to. 

“Bran, did you see it? The Night King and his army… did they really breach the wall?” asked Jon. 

“Yes” was all the reply Jon got. 

“How did he do it?” asked Jon. 

“He has a dead dragon in his army” Bran declared. 

Daenerys felt the whole world spinning as she was close to fainting, but she held on. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her dead dragon was now raised back as a undead dragon and its under the Night King’s control. She felt her anger for the frozen king reach its limits. 

“No no no…this cannot be happening… How could you not tell me you lost a Dragon?" Wallace asked Jon. 

“You mean its different in your time? The dragon was alive in the future?” asked Jon. 

“I wondered something was off ever since I came to Dragonstone. Iris, you said you had seen three dragons when you were little” Wallace asked his sister. 

“I am quite sure. If my memory serves me right, I remember growing up with three dragons” said Iris. 

Sansa and Arya were having a hard time following this conversation. Just when Arya was about to ask Jon more, she saw the person take off his hood and revealed his face. She was mesmerised by what she saw, the person was so identical to her brother. “Who are you?” she asked. 

“You are Wallace Stark” it was bran who answered. Hearing the stark name only made things worse for the sisters. 

“Jon, what is he talking about?” Sansa asked. 

“He is Wallace stark, and This is Iris Targaryen” Jon said, pointing at his daughter, who was more than happy to remove the faceguard and reveal the beautiful face that was matching with the Queen herself. “They are my children from the future. Mine and the Queen’s” Jon explained. 

Arya just laughed “What?” she could not hide how humorous she found. She saw the girl in the Armor approach her. 

“You are Arya Stark. You were my teacher, you thought me everything I know, ‘valar morghulis’ You were the one person I admired so much after my mother. Its really good to see you again” said Iris. 

Arya could tell this girl was not lying, and it was like she was more inclined to believe what Jon just said. She glanced over at Sansa who was in total disbelief. 

Daenerys could see the confused faces around her, but she did expect something like this to happen, after all, she herself was in their position not too long ago when Wallace appeared at her doorstep carrying Iris. 

“How did you know about this Bran?” Sansa asked. Which seemed like a valid question for Daenerys. This was the first time Wallace was meeting them let alone revealing his face, but Jon’s brother was able to tell right away like he already knew. 

“I saw him, when he entered this time. I did show you that I see lot more now” Bran told his sister. 

“Then we can’t waste any more time. Uncle Bran…” Wallace approached bran and knelt down in front of him. He took out a scroll, “This Scroll is the key to our survival… The Uncle bran I knew, your future self, asked me to deliver this scroll to you. He said you would understand when you ‘See’ it for yourself. This is what he and Sam discovered, that key to winning this battle” Wallace explained. 

“Me?” asked Sam, who finally spoke. Even for him, the situation was more serious than anything he had experienced. For a wan who had looked into the eyes of a walker, even he was flipped by the situation here. 

“He meant your future version Sam” Jon clarified for his friend. Jon remembered Wallace telling him that future Bran and Sam had discovered a new way that can help in their fight against the walkers. But Wallace mentioned there weren’t enough people alive to execute them, which made him curious as what it could be. 

Daenerys found Sam to be quite a funny man. She remembered Wallace stating that Sam was Jon’s best friend from his early days with the Night’s Watch. Looking at them together, it seemed true. But Jon’s expression changed when he saw his brother take hold of the scroll and his eyes went white, surprising her too. 

“You… you are like a warg… I have seen a man from the wildlings use the same ability” Jon, who was speaking to himself. 

“What is he doing?” Daenerys asked Sansa and Arya. 

“We also don’t know much but Bran is the Three-eyed-Raven. He becomes like that whenever he has his visions” Sansa explained as much as she can. She didn’t think the queen to talk to her so casually. More like she didn’t expect it. Her image of Daenerys was polar opposite based on the rumours she had heard from Littlefinger mostly. But she found Daenerys to be an interesting person. Her thoughts were shaken as Bran was back to his conscious. 

“I see what you meant, Wallace. This really is the key to our survival. And thanks to this, I was able to remember once again what it feels like to be Brandon Stark” said Bran. 

For a minute there, Arya and Sansa were thrilled to hear Bran sounding his old self again. They had no idea what the scroll did but it brought back the old Bran they knew, not the lifeless vessel of a being. “You were only gone for a little while but you sure changed a lot” said Arya. 

“It’s my future version’s memories, though I was only gone for a little while here, it felt like it was lot more inside this scroll. I thought Brandon Stark was no more ever since I became the three-eyed-raven but my future self was able to find me back. I can’t believe it took him so many years. With his memories, I was able to find my way back, I also feel a lot stronger now” Bran explained. 

Sansa didn’t really get what he was saying but she was indeed glad to have the old bran back with her. 

“What did you mean when you said that scroll is the key to our survival?” asked Jon. 

Bran turned to Wallace, “Is this the right time to do the ceremony?” he asked him. 

“I was planning on holding on to it but I didn’t think the Night King would make his move so soon. The future has changed so much that it feels like the world I grew up never existed. If we don’t do it now, it will be too late again” answered Wallace. 

“Like father asked, tell us what it means?” said Iris. She could hardly keep her patience intact. 

“Uncle Bran said that, you have to fight the dead with the dead of our own, by performing the ritual in this scroll, we will be able to free the spirits and raise from their dead.” Said Wallace, sending shockwaves across the room. 

Jon was thinking of so many things but never once, something like this crossed his mind. He can’t think of a way this could be really true. “How does this work?” asked Jon. 

“Its best we move to the Crypts underneath the castle, we don’t have time to waste explaining every detail” said Wallace. 

No one protested even though they wanted to. When they reached the crypts, it was bran who spoke, “The reason this ritual was not possible in the future is because it requires the pure blood of Two Starks and Two Targaryens. Sansa and Arya will represent the Starks, Wallace and Iris will represent the Targaryens. Form a small circle around me and hold your hands together” Bran gave the instructions. 

When the circle was formed, Daenerys knew bran must have started the ritual as his eyes turned white again. She couldn’t help but worry for her children’s safety. “Jon, is this going to be alright?” Daenerys went closer to Jon. 

Jon boldly slid his hand across her hips, hinting her to come even closer. “I do not know what is going on but all we can do is to trust them. I am seeing bran and arya after so long and they have changed so much that I hardly recognize them as my little siblings. But I still trust them, so our children will be fine. We did decide to support them with their mission after all” Jon reassured his future wife. Although he does understand the anxious feelings of Daenerys. He wondered if it was a mother’s feeling because he never knew his mother. It only made him remember the promise his father made to him. 

The crypts became darker as the candles started flickering. Jon and Daenerys could feel the heaviness in the air. They could tell the ritual had begun, but they could hear the carved statues in the crypts crack with fire bursting through it. From the ground, more statues started to raise. 

Then only it Jon realized what Wallace meant to fight dead with the dead. As his thought was complete, the statues completely broke and it was an amazing this to see. As the fire also cleared, Jon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The people, his family, who were dead, looked like they were moving. They all lost balance and fell to the ground one by one. 

At the same time, Sansa, Arya and His children also fainted, falling to the ground. When Jon and Daenerys checked Wallace and Iris who were within their reach, for their safety, their bodies were burning hot and Bran was still not back. But his focus was on the statute turned people who were trying to get up on their feet. 

From the person directly in front of him, the people that were raised were his Father Ned Stark and his Lady Wife Catelyn Stark, His brother, the late King Robb Stark, His little brother, Rickon Stark. In the far corner, he saw two more people and went to take a closer look. There was a man with White hair lying on the ground, and Jon saw the woman next to him with black hair trying to get up. When she tripped and was about to fall again, Jon caught her, allowing her to lean on his shoulder. 

“Are you, all right?” he asked. 

When she turned to see, Jon noticed it was his father’s sister Lyanna stark, her eyes red, like it was burning. 

“Rhaegar….” The women said, in a low voice. 

 

~To Be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. I hope to update as early as i can regularly, with the new schedule i am trying to follow. Hopefully i will be able to update the next chapter by this weekend. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading the story as much as i enjoy writing them. Feel free to share your thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy your Weekend ^^


	7. Legendary Reunions! A man who lives for others!

Winterfell

 

Jon Snow was fairly accustomed to witness things that cannot be comprehended by a person with a sane mind. From his own experience of coming back from the dead, even the most significant explanations cannot possibly be enough to frame logical reasoning behind such turn of events. 

He was looking at his Aunt who was supposedly killed before or during the rebellion. His father was never patient to clarify on the details, instead always quick to find the slightest chance to change topics. From outside, she looked just like any normal woman but it was her eyes that bothered Jon the most. It was very much familiar to the time he looked into the eyes of the Night King himself, except his Aunt’s were red in colour instead of blue, looking all the more terrifying. But what her first words were mystery to him as he heard her muster “Rhaegar….” In a low rusty voice. 

Ned’s endless lessons on the history of Westeros which Jon and Robb eagerly listened to seemed useful for right about now as Rhaegar’s name was one of the prevalent names he had spring up time and again cantering the Targaryen dynasty. Jon remembered his father describing Rhaegar’s character which seemed to be polar opposites when compared the Mad King. Rhaegar’s harmonial presence drew people towards him out of good faith rather than fear. But what seemed to be a mystery for Jon was why his Aunt mentioned his name now, when he saw a shadow approach him from behind snapping his attention. 

It was Daenerys who rushed to the white-haired man who was already up on his feet, trying his best to make sense of the situation. He paused looking at the White-haired queen boasting a three headed Dragon silver on her shoulder and it didn’t take long for Rhaegar to identify her. 

“Dany…is that you?” asked Rhaegar who could see shades of his mother reflected on her face. 

Daenerys couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Receiving guests in middle of a stormy night, who happens to be her children from the future is one thing, but when the women Jon was holding mentioned the name of her dead brother whom she longed to meet was a different feeling al together. 

To explain clearly, Daenerys had no knowledge of her children’s existence until they appeared at her doorstep and revealed who the really were, but she had heard about her brother from her childhood and even a little from Viserys, allowing her to recreate an image of her brother imagining if he resembled something close to it. 

Looking at him standing right before her, more handsome than what she imagined him to be. She noticed his Armor was similar to the one her daughter is wearing, matching his red eyes, but with a huge hole near the chest as if it was smashed by a hammer. 

“Yes, it’s me… brother.” Said Daenerys. 

The feelings both were emitting was overwhelming for Jon, as he was able to see yet another side of Daenerys that was alien to him. He felt his Aunt, breaking free from his support, was intently staring at the two Targaryens and then shifting her gaze to him. “Who are you?” asked Lyanna. When Jon was about to tell her his name, someone called him from behind. 

When Jon turned around, it was his father Ned Stark, behind him he could also see Lady Stark and his brother Robb, already up. Then Jon relised if left as it is, the situation could go on forever. He was running out of time, so he decided to make it quick. He noticed Tyrion left the crypts with Sam and Davos. Tyrion was always the kind of person who can read the atmosphere and waste no time in act. As of now, Sansa, Arya and his children were all unconscious on the ground leaving Daenerys and himself the only living person who can speak. He decided to speed things up. 

“Come with me…” he told the three people with him as they joined the rest of the ones who came back from the dead. 

Ned Stark couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw Jon walking towards him and the people behind him were his sister, the love of her life Rhaegar and the woman with win he could recognize she was also a Targaryen. Looking at Jon with them, made his heart sink. He wondered how much Jon knew, if at all he knew anything. He briefly remembered the promise he made to him before Jon joined the Nights Watch.

When he woke up, he saw his two girls lying at his feet, unconscious. The last he saw them were at his execution. He vividly remembered Sansa behind him crying, surrounded by Lannister guards and worse, Arya was at the baelor’s statue watching him being dragged through the crowd. But now, they were all grown up into beautiful women just like their mother at the time he fell in love. 

Speaking of which, at the centre of the crypt, Ned saw Robb and his wife Catelyn trying to speaking to the boy in a weird chair with wheels. It was his crippled son Bran. Ned never got to see him till the end as he was not awake until he left Winterfell to sever as the Hand to his old Friend Robert Baratheon. 

When Ned walked over to his wife, she was as speechless to see him as he was to see her again. Robb too took his eyes away from Bran and saw his father for the first time. But now, Jon was here catching everyone’s attention in the crypts. When Jon was about to speak, Ned saw his eyes turn white, same was for the woman with Rhaegar. And immediately, they were all in a different place, creating more confusion. 

“There are no words that can explain the last events, maybe we can say ever since father and Robb died. They say that underneath the castle, there are godswood roots. Using those roots, I have temporarily brought you all to here, to show you the truth. Jon is prophesised to lead us through the Long Night and in order to understand the dangers the white walkers poses, we will look into Jon’s past into the key moments that changes the course of events.” Said bran for all to hear. 

He looked at Jon and Ned in particular while saying this, “After this point, there will be no more secrets, laid bare for everyone here to know. It is important if we are to win this war” said Bran, walking towards them. 

Both Ned and Jon had their own worries of which secrets Bran was refereeing to, and it also felt like Bran already is aware of them. But they didn’t protest, as if they have to fight and win the war against the walkers, it is paramount that all of them have to be on the same page. 

Robb and Catelyn were surprised to see him walk and so was Jon and Daenerys. They were all anxious as to what secrets bran was about to show them. Jon saw Bran walk up to Robb. 

“I am sorry Robb, I was a terrible Lord. You left me the castle and Rickon, our brother, and I have failed them both. I let Theon take the castle from me, and even lost Rickon. I failed you Robb” said bran. 

Jon didn’t realise Bran would be feeling the guilt and felt sorry for him. Everything happened at winterfell when he was young. Taking up responsibilities and seeing them fail even though you do your best can really hurt. 

Robb placed his hand on Bran’s head, ruffled his now short hair. His brother had changed a lot, from a playful boy climbing castle walls scaring their mother to a mature grown up. But he was still a little boy brother to Robb. 

“Its not your fault, I trusted Theon blindly, trusted the Freys… Now look at me, I am a dead king, who not only lost his kingdom but also got his family killed. I am the failure here” said Robb, he turned and gave an apologising look to his mother. 

Catelyn shakes her head to disagree her son’s claims. To her, it was her fault who made them go for the wedding, which claimed their lives. She wanted to console her son, tell him it was her own fault but with she didn’t have the courage. She looked at her husband, for some support. He always knew the right thing to say at times like these. 

Ned couldn’t handle watching his family blame themselves. He could tell that his son and his wife had died which only made him sadder. He wanted to think that it was only because he let himself get executed, if he had been alive, he could have kept his family safe. But it was Jon who stepped up. He heard his sister ask him “Who are you?” which broke his heart. He was so anxious for Jon’s answer. Did he know… did he not know… Ned couldn’t tell. 

Jon saw his Aunt with a puzzled look with so many faces new to her so he decided to explain “I am Jon Snow, current King in the North. This is Daenerys Targaryen, the right full queen of the Seven Kingdoms. I have pledged my loyalty to support her claim for the Iron Throne. Cersei Lannister sits on the Iron Throne and Daenerys wishes to over throw her” said Jon, leaving a pause for the information to sink in. 

Ned realised that Jon still didn’t know about his birth, but more importantly, he was surprised to hear him pledge their house to support the Targaryen’s claim to the throne when he himself played a huge part in taking down the Mad King. 

Catelyn couldn’t tell if her anger was due to hearing Cersei’s name of hearing Jon saw he was king in the North, which could mean that he was also Lord of Winterfell. In her heart, it was always Robb for her, which no one can be replaced. But when she looked at Robb, he seemed to be not bothered that much but instead he was smiling like he was happy for Jon. 

Robb wanted to tell Jon how happy he was to hear that but he let him speak. 

“But right now, North is facing destruction at the hands of the White Walkers and the Night King. They are monsters on a different scale when compared to Cersei. And we are losing.” Said Jon. When he was about to tell more of the origins of the white walkers after seeing everyone’s confused faces, he was interrupted by bran. 

“There is a lot we need to speed them up. It’s better to show them… from where it all started” said bran as he made a sign and suddenly they were in the Night’s watch. He explained “These are important events that happened from the time Robb died, please watch them carefully” 

Daenerys saw a figure of young Jon in front of a Jury which could only be Castle Black. She noticed there were five people on the Jury but the person who caught her eye was the old man in the centre. There was something about him that made her feel… “That’s Aemon Targaryen, this must be castle black” her thoughts were broken when she heard her brother say, surprising her hearing there was another person sharing her blood alive but sad that she had no idea. 

A man stood up to speak, whom Ned recognised. He was Alliser Thorne. It seemed to be some sort of trial for Jon. Thorne asked Jon if he admits to murdering Halfhand.  
“No” the younger Jon in front of him said. “Hlafhand wanted me to kill him” he claimed, prompting insults from Janos slynt “The bastard Son of the traitor Ned Stark” slynt said. Ned didn’t finally saw how his own decisions affects Jon’s life. He knew Jon must have had many such instances in his life. 

Lyanna Stark was watching the scene. She realised that this Jon Snow was the bastard son of her brother. It made her think of her own son. She wanted to ask Ned soon. But thinking about Jon, she didn’t believe for a second that her brother would do such a thing as to betray his honor and his family’s. Also, that Ned was called a traitor didn’t sit well with her. She wanted to know more on that. But now, she heard the younger Jon explain halfhands plan in detail to the jury causing the jury to accuse him of become more like a wildling making the younger jon angry. 

“Aye I talk like a wildling. I ate with the wildlings, I climbed the wall with the wildlings I… I lay with a wildling girl” he confessed. 

Robb was surprised by that. He remembered a time when Jon accompanied him and the accursed Theon to a brothel but would not lay with a woman, but hearing him say himself means Jon must have had a good reason. 

Daenerys had found out something from Jon’s past that she didn’t know about. She traded looks with Jon who was next to her but chose not to say anything. Oddly, what she felt was not jealousy but sadness as she noticed his younger self’s confession. 

Ned could see slynt’s smirking face as if he was waiting for a chance to find fault in Jon and he finally did that too a big one. Ned was well aware of the Night’s Watch’s vows. He was worried for Jon. 

“You admit to breaking your vows then?” slynt asks. To which Jon openly admits without any trace of wanting to hide it. Slynt called for Jon’s death but Aemon stopped him coming in support of Jon. Ned could see he was close to Jon. He wondered if it was because he knows about Jon’s origins. 

When Jon revealed the threat of the wildlings marching towards the wall, slynt laughed about the Giants in their army and made jokes on Jon. But Jon was quick to give slynt back what he deserved. Ned saw Jon was so fearless even in his position, when people had a upper hand over him. Jon continued to tell the wildling’s plans to the jury and finally asked them if he was going to be executed. Ned was thankful he didn’t have a heart right now, or else he would have even died from anxiety. He knew this was just event of past that bran was showing them but he can’t help but be worried for Jon. 

Luckily Aemon came to his rescue again letting Jon free, increasing the chance of Ned’s theory being true. But it could also be the fact that Aemon saw Jon’s good heart like everyone would. Ned could tell Mance Rayder would have never trusted Jon so easily if not seeing the goodness in him. 

Soon, a few days after Jon’s trail, everyone saw Mance’s signal. It truly was the greatest fire North had ever seen. Men of the Night’s watch took arms and battled the wildling Invasion. 

Lyanna witnessed the scale of such battles for the first time as not only were the wildlings were trying to breach the tunnel but there were also many that were climbing the wall. Even though she was a Lady, Lyanna always loved to fight and had a keen sense for battles. She was not like most Ladies, she prefers to get her hands dirty without hesitation if required. He eyes were set on the younger Jon fighting his way through the wildling army skilfully, taking over the command of the Night’s Watch men who were at a severe disadvantage in terms of numbers. 

Rhaegar was amazed with Jon’s swordplay. Jon’s graceful use of the swords was amazing to watch. As a accomplished swordsman himself, he could see no limit to Jon’s potential. He wished to have a friendly duel with him which might really be worth coming back to this world even after his death. He thought to himself if his son was alive, that’s the kind of person he wished for him to be, having father-son friendly duels. He would have loved to teach Jon some of his iconic techniques as well. 

Robb heard a huge noise from a far that caught his attention. When he turned to look, he was amazed by the sight of a Giant breaking through the gate. But it was soon putdown before it could cross the tunnel but not without a lot of Night’s Watch men. Their numbers were considerably less and they looked out of formation without a proper commander leading them. 

As things didn’t look too well for Night’s Watch, Ned saw Jon arrive at the scene, cutting down a series of wildling men along the way before setting up an intense showdown with a Magner of the Thenn. The Thenns were using spears which usually has an advantage against swordsman but Jon skilfully waded them off before his direwolf chewed one’s neck lending him support to take out the other. 

And now, the Magner of the Thenn charged at Jon with a Battle axe, his skills which was almost on par with Jon’s sword technique. Jon, with a smart strategy,went up close not allowing the Thenn to swing his Axe freely. 

Robb was in awe of Jon’s strategy giving himself an upper hand. In case of heavy battle such as these, it takes wide swings to land a hit and Jon knew exactly what he was doing. There was a time when Robb thought his skills were slightly above his half brother’s but now he was not too sure. But it didn’t last too long. 

Daenerys felt her heart beat faster as the Guy disarmed Jon after trading a series of blows. Even with the disadvantage of losing his weapon, Jon didn’t lost focus and continued to fight and disarmed him but it was in vain as he was thrown to the other side. But Jon found a hammer lying around and struck it hard on his head killing the wildling. He really looked beaten up. As he went around looking for his sword, a woman stood in his way pointing an arrow at him. Daenerys was immediately was able to make out from Jon expression that she must be the woman Jon confessed of having laid with. 

Jon himself had a moment of weakness to see his younger self’s encounter with Ygritte again. He knew what how its going to turn out and he wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing it. 

Daenerys watched as there was nothing Jon could do with the woman pointing her arrow at him. He just gave a smile knowing he might die anytime but it seemed like the girl was hesitating. And suddenly an arrow connected with her chest, piercing through her heart. Daenerys could see the younger Jon, stunned by the sight, and saw a little boy who shot the arrow. He rushed to the falling woman, catching her. He looked sad, obviously in love with her, he watched her die in his arms. Daenerys couldn’t bear to see Jon crying. She looked at the older Jon who was watching the scene again was slightly better.

Moving on to the aftermath of the war on the first attack, they burned the bodies of the fallen Night’s Watch brothers and Jon took the body of the woman to the other side of the wall and burnt her body there. But the fight itself was far from over as Mance still had the advantage in numbers. Jon took it upon himself to negotiate with the King beyond the wall but their army was cut to pieces by Stannis Baratheon. 

As Stannis occupied Castle Black on his brief visit, he summoned Jon. 

Daenerys noticed the Red witch who had come to Dragonstone, the one who told her about her prophecy that she shared with the King in the North. 

Rhaegar saw Jon kneel in front of Stannis which spoke loads of Jon’s character. His humble approach to things does not make him hesitate to kneel towards someone in power, casting aside his pride. 

Ned heard Stannis ask Jon about the current ruler of Winterfell and was surprised to hear it was Roose Bolton. He also heard Stannis mention that Roose Bolton was the traitor who plunged his dagger into his Son Robb’s heart. He noticed Robb, who was standing beside him was visibly angry. There was nothing he could say to console him but Robb himself didn’t react out loud. 

Robb thought he was not really in a position where his response would make any difference as this was just a memory from the past, which has already happened. He heard Stannis ask his brother if he wishes to avenge him. Jon, although he wanted to, he claimed he was a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch. Stannis revealed his intensions of making the wildlings fight for him, and gave a time for Jon to convince the King beyond the Wall to bend the knee, which he was quick to refuse. 

It was an unpleasant site for everyone watching Mance was about to get charred to death, Lyanna noticed all the members of the Night’s Watch were present, most of them enjoying what they were about to see, but Jon Snow along with the free folk wasn’t liking it at all as the fire started to get to Mance, making him leave as he could no longer see it. Wildlings, to whom this message in particular was addressed had tears for their king, to see him suffer this fate but then an arrow flew right to Mance’s chest causing everyone, even King Stannis, to look for the source. Lyanna too traced it back to the source and saw it was Jon standing there with the arrow.  
Lyanna admired his courage to do what he thinks is right not succumbing to the possible consequences of his actions. But it wasn’t gone unnoticed by Stannis as he summoned Jon. But as she thought, Jon was not worried at all, as he was ready to face the consequences. 

Ned realised Jon had the same attributes as he did and, in a way, he was happy that his son was following his footsteps but that was also his biggest worry. If this goes on, he didn’t want Jon to suffer the same fate as he did by doing what’s right. From the time they starting looking into Jon’s past, Jon has been put to trail way too many times to count, with his life on the line. His biggest fear was that it was going to get him killed. He is here alive with them but these are the circumstances that cost Ned his own life. 

Lucky for Jon, Stannis has taken a liking towards him which spared his life, but it was his propagation to Jon that surprised everyone. Stannis offered Jon the chance to legitimise him as a Stark for which in return, Jon would have to give him the North. But seeing that his name was still Snow, Ned could tell that Jon had refused the offer. 

Rhaegar got another glimpse of Jon’s character as he refused the offer made by Stannis. He heard him talking to his fat friend that it was the first thing he ever wanted, that his father would ask the king to legitimise him but his determination to be true to his vows with the Night’s Watch was able to resist his temptation and refuse Stannis’s offer. And for his values, Jon was rewarded as he had won the election and was named the 998th Lord Commander at Castle Black. 

Jon had come to Maester Aemon for some advice on something he wanted to do but will divide the Night’s Watch. Ned never understood fully if Aemon truly knew about Jon’s origins or not but he had been someone Jon can rely on at times of need. Not to mention he has saved Jon’s life quite a few times and had protected him from the fangs of Alliser Thorne. Ned heard Aemon say “Kill the Boy Jon Snow and the Let the man be born… Winter is upon us” 

Soon Jon made the decision to accompany Tormund to Hardhome to bring the rest of the freefolk south of the wall. 

Lyanna had no idea there were so many wildlings living beyond the wall. Even when she was living her days in Winterfell, her father always tells her there is no life beyond the wall, as the wall protects the realm from outsiders. The fact that Jon was the first Lord commander to consider them a part of the realm tells her a lot about his values, a typical Ned Stark’s son she thought. They had gathered the elders as Jon addressed them of the dangers of white walkers. 

Daenerys found out why Jon was such a great leader. Eight out of Ten times, meetings like these would have gone south making Jon’s trip pointless but for those two percent, Jon was lucky to be able to convince the elders. Though not all of them joined, it was still a pretty large number. To make peace between people who have been killing each other for generation is commendable, making Daenerys think she wants Jon by her side when she rules Westeros. As people were loaded into the ships, there were sudden movement on the far side of the island, creating a huge noise as wildlings were fighting. Jon himself was trembling at the sight as Deadmen were trying to break through the wooden wall mounted across the Island. 

Apart from the Older Jon and Daenerys, everyone were in shock as they were seeing the Army of the Dead for the first time. Up until now, they believed the white walkers were nothing but stories told by wet nurses to frighten children. 

Ned was truly surprised by their existence. It got him thinking about the Nights Watch deserter he executed long before King Robert arrived at Winterfell. The deserter claimed to have seen the white walkers but Ned didn’t take him seriously. Looking back, he wishes he did. Ned saw Jon lead the Night’s watch men into the battle to fight against dead men. 

Lyanna was so terrified she looked for support from her love Rhaegar. Nothing had terrified more in her life than these white walkers. Rhaegar willingly welcomed Lyanna into his arms, not caring for the others present as they were all to focused on Jon killing the dead one by one. First it was the war to defend the wall and now again, Rhaegar could see how much Jon had evolved as a swordsman. He was faster and deadlier with his blade than he was, perhaps he is more ruthless since he was fighting against dead men. 

Robb saw Jon and the Thenn, who refused Jon’s offer to make peace, rushed to the hut to recover the Dragonglass. He has heard of it before but only in legends. From their meeting earlier, he found out that Dragonglass can be used to kill White Walkers. From the fire, an Walker emerged with chilling wing around him, putting out the flames. For the first time he got a closer look at the so called White Walkers. Their blue eyes and their ice-covered body was truly mystical and hard to believe such beings exist in his world. But right now, he himself is dead but came back. Although Robb had a normal body, he felt like he was burning as if his whole body is made of fire on the inside. He could see the red eyes of his father and other who were brought to life from the dead along with him, which were very similar to the walker’s blue eyes. He wondered if both are connected in some way ‘Fire and Ice’

Rhaegar saw the white walker kill the Thenn easily after shattering his axe when it came in contact with his Ice like Spear. The walker shifted his focus on Jon who was busy looking for the glass. Rhaegar and Lyanna felt as if their heart skipped a beat as the walker approached behind Jon. They wondered why they had this strange attraction towards Jon. They thought the walker was going kill him but he just dragged Jon and threw him into a corner. Jon fell crashing against the wall and his sword flew outside. 

Jon grabbed a sword lying on the ground and tried to block the walker’s attack but the sword was shattered the same way it did to the Thenn’s Battle axe. Lyanna was once again in awe of Jon’s combat skills as he dodges the walker’s attacks and fights him unarmed, while holding his ground. But it wasn’t for long as the walker hit him on his chest sending him flying towards the ground. She was in pain seeing Jon who clearly felt the impact of not only the attack but also when he fell on the ground. 

Ned was worried for Jon once again as he struggled to get up after received the last hit. To think Jon was in pain told a lot about the abnormal strength of the walker. Ned was sure Jon must have fractured a rib or two. But sensing the walker coming, Jon struggled to his feet and found his sword, went outside. When the walker went for the finisher, Jon blocked the Ice saber with his sword but this time it didn’t get shattered. Ned knew everyone watching were surprised thinking what could it be. 

Realizing this, Jon was quick to react as he dodged a series of attacks and shatters the walker into dust of Ice. Everyone followed Jon’s gaze as they saw a man on a dead horse high on the cliff. Everyone were terrified as that walker was different from the others. He signalled for his subjects as more deadmen fell from the cliff. The numbers were truly terrifying. 

Daenerys saw Jon make a run for the boats as they were prepared to get off the island. She could tell that if they stayed there longer, they will surely die. She remembered Jon mentioned that White Walkers cannot swim. 

Ned was glad Jon made it to the boat safely. But the terrifying guy did something that raised all the dead people on the island who had the same blue eyes. And the numbers stretched all the way to the end of the Island. Easily they could count more than hundred thousand. It was one terrifying Army. He understood why Jon and Daenerys wanted his help. 

Soon Jon returned to Castle Black with thousands of Wildlings behind him. They all settled south of the wall. 

Daenerys saw Jon was in his chambers going through the messages Castle black received in his absence. She could see how stressed out he was when he was just staring at the desk with one hand on his head. 

Ned could understand Jon’s situation pretty well. He couldn’t believe his son shouldered such burden of saving the world. For the first time, he could see how tiring it was to be in Castle Black at this time. He felt guilty for allowing him to join. At that time, Ned was only thinking about keeping him safe from Robert failing to notice the struggles Jon had to go through to survive. He has constantly been fighting and it’s only natural that he was exhausted. 

But suddenly the door opened and a kid, his steward Ned remembered, barged in claiming there was a wildling who had news about his uncle Benjin. Jon immediately got up and left to see the person. He was Joined by Alliser Thorne who led the way to a crowd. Jon muscled his way through only to find a pole branded as Traitor. 

Daenerys, Lyanna, Rhaegar, Ned, Robb and even Catelyn were shocked when Alliser Thorne stabbed Jon, followed by series of Night Watch men stabbing him one by one. 

Daenerys herself felt each stab on Jon’s body was like it was stabbing her. She remembered Ser Davos mentioned about Jon taking a knife in the heart for his people and now she was seeing it happen right before her. It was too much for her to bear. 

Lyanna felt like she wanted to cry but there were no tears for her to do so. She can’t begin to think how painful it must have been for Jon, taking all those knife wounds. It reminded of herself in the deathbed, covered in blood to deliver her baby. She couldn’t watch it any longer as she buried her face into Rhaegar’s chest. Rhaegar himself could not phantom what was happening to Jon. He suddenly felt anger rising within him, rage at those people. 

Robb remembered his own death. When Roose Bolton stabbed him, it was just one dagger straight but for Jon, the pain would have lasted so long. Robb saw his mother Catelyn, who seemed disinterested the whole time looking into Jon’s past was also feeling for him. No matter what, She knew Jon does not deserve this. 

Ned saw the boy; Jon’s steward took the last kill as Jon fell dead on the snow. He was sure Jon died in that instant but still his son was alive, standing with him, watching it all over again. It was a mystery that must be solved but it can wait. It only mattered to him that he was alive, the details can wait. 

The vision dimmed and they were all back to the crypts. Bran was breathing heavily after over extending his abilities so much. He noticed the air was heavy in the room, seems Jon’s death was too much to take in, not to mention the mystery on how he is alive after dying. 

Ned saw his daughters were still unconscious. “Are Sansa and Arya all right?” he asked Bran. 

“To perform this ritual, we need the pure blood of the two starks and two Targaryen’s. The truth about this ritual is that it has is no limit in the number of people we can raise. It depends on the strength of the people participating. With their strength, we were able to only bring you all back, and we could only do it once” Bran explained. 

“So we wont be able to raise anyone else?” asked Jon, to which Bran just nodded in agreement. 

“Who were the two Targaryens who took part in the ritual? I heard Maester Aemon mention Dany was the last of our blood” asked Rhaegar.

“It’s through them” bran said pointing at the Boy with a hood wearing Stark Armor and the girl in the Targaryen Armor lying unconscious on the ground. “Wallace Stark and Iris Targaryen” answered Bran leaving everyone confused. 

“How is that possible? How can there be another stark?” asked Robb. 

It seemed like a valid question to Jon, who was sure, his Father and his wife Catelyn had the same thoughts. 

Before bran could answer that, Jon interrupted him with a question of his own, “I understand the crypt retains the spirits of the Starks who have died but how were we able to revive him? He doesn’t belong to our house” asked Jon, referring to Rhaegar. 

“The answer to your question lies in the future, and that’s where we are going next, we will be looking into Wallace’s memories” said bran. 

Jon and Daenerys knew what this meant… They were finally going to get all their answers about the future. They have been waiting for this ever since Wallace arrived at Dragonstone. 

“But let me catch my breath first” said an exhausted Bran. 

 

~To Be Continued~


	8. Reunion in the Moonlight_The Secret Bond (The Future Arc-I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to convey my deepest gratitude for all my readers and thank you for taking your time to share your thoughts, it helps a lot as a writer. Hope you enjoy the story in the future as well. 
> 
> Just one point i would like to clarify is that, as noticed in previous chapter, we are finally looking into the future and one aspect i noticed while writing is that there will be references to both the "Future" Jon and Daenerys who will be part of the story as well as the "Present" Jon and Daenerys who will be watching through bran's visions. So i have to alter my writing style to accommodate both of the pairs (they are the same characters, but have separate entity "Future and Present") 
> 
> I have tried my best to keep them separate but still there is chance that it can be confusing as reader to keep track of which pair i am referring to in those particular scenes. So i hope as you can share your thoughts on this as well so that i can make implement them in the future to provide you with the best reading experience as there will be a few more chapters in this Arc. 
> 
> Again, Thank you for your time and support ^^

For Ned, Reality was a question of perspective, the further you get from the past, the more concrete and plausible it seems. But now, he felt confused, having a hard time coming to terms with what Jon just revealed. He had the same doubts as his son Robb did, when Bran mentioned the names of Wallace Stark and Iris Targaryen. Jon further clarified on that when he said they were his and Daenerys’s children from the future.

The future… Not in his wildest dreams Ned would thought something like that was possible. But it totally makes sense. 

“But you said you needed the pure blood of two Targaryens, this boy is a stark. How did you complete the ritual?” asked Rhaegar, still not convinced with Bran’s explanation. 

But Ned was. In fact he had everything figured out the moment bran revealed their names, but chose to remain silent. He knows its only a matter of time before the truth comes out and he was ready to face the consequences when that time comes. 

“Rhaegar, the boy said we will find out soon, we should be patient” said Lyanna, to which, much to everyone’s surprise, Rhaegar complied. Daenerys and most of them noticed they have been a bit chummier ever since they saw Jon’s brutal murder. 

Jon himself found his Aunt a bit different from the little details he got from his father or Ser Rodrick. He remembered Ser Rodrick telling Arya, during one of their training sessions, that she reminded him a lot of Lyanna. Just like Arya, his aunt was the adventurous, tomboyish type to take things head-on. But looking at his Aunt with Prince Rhaegar, who supposedly kidnapped her and Raped her as claimed by King Robert, the vibes they have been giving seems quite the contrary. Their relationship was almost identical to Daenerys and his own connection, subtle from the outside but the deeper you go, the better you get to know. 

Looking at Bran’s eyes, Daenerys noticed he had started using his powers, whatever that is. Like last time, they were in a white place different from the crypts full of nothingness. And Bran walked over as the vision started. He was holding the scroll which contained the details about the ritual. 

“I understand you have a lot of questions but try and patiently watch Wallace’s memories. The reason I showed Jon’s memories and the reason we are going to see Wallace’s is very simple. What happened in Jon’s past cannot be changed but knowing about our future can help us in this war. Even the smallest information can be decisive when the time comes. That’s why I have brought you all here. We all perceive things differently, with your experiences you will be able to arrive at a plan which might be different than the one Wallace and the others in the future chose” explained Bran. 

The confused faces were now replaced with passion, determined to contribute for a better future. 

Daenerys felt odd that no one said anything after watching Jon’s past as she wanted to, quite lot actually. But seeing that no one raised any thoughts, she remained silent, thinking it would be better to ask him later in private. She could feel Jon’s equation with his family is complicated so it seemed understandable. She kept it aside for now to focus on her own family as the vision finally started and she could see a Little Wallace in his room in Winterfell and he was so cute. Daenerys always liked little children and favoured boys a little more than girls. It doesn’t make her hate Iris any less, it is just that being a girl herself she found it interesting to raise someone from the opposite gender. Their quirks and antics are much different than the girls. 

Daenerys saw him seated on a table with Ser Davos on the opposite side, and it appeared to her that they were in middle of their studies. She noticed Davos looked much older than he is now in her present, making her wonder how long is it from now. 

“He couldn’t be much older than Bran at the time of his fall” Robb said. He wondered if he was quick to notice that since he could remember leaving Winterfell under his brother’s command. 

Jon heard Wallace argue with his tutor every chance he gets. He seemed much different when he was a kid when compared to the person who arrived here. You may not be able to recognise him as a studious person in your first glance but he seemed to be a knowledgeable person with wide array of awareness of things. He wondered if it was because he spends a lot of time with Sam and Bran. Jon saw everyone was keenly following his son’s conversation. 

“Can we study later? I haven’t seen a weather like this in months, we should be out enjoying it” argues little Wallace trying his best to convince Davos.

“The faster you finish your lesson, sooner you can leave this room. Now, where were we…Ah yes, today we will analyse your father, the king’s victory over the boltons” Davos began his lesson. 

Jon and Daenerys could see their son sulking but began taking notes. Daenerys herself was interested in hearing the details. Varys did inform her the news but it was more of just an update. Besides, at that time, she hadn’t met Jon in person. But now, after getting to know him, it piqued her interests quite a bit as she was all ears as Davos was getting into the details. 

Ned and Robb were proud as they heard the details of Jon victory over Ramsey Bolton, to get Winterfell back. They could tell Jon was a natural leader to be able to come out victorious with an army half the size of his opponent. Davos went on to tell the day Jon was crowned as the king by the Northern Lords, and Ned couldn’t be happier. 

As Davos was finished with his explanation, Jon noticed Wallace had written down some key points that he was able to catch. Jon was interested in seeing what he wrote, but he was interrupted when Wallace asked Davos about him. 

“When is the next time Father visits Winterfell?” asked Wallace. 

“You just asked me a few days back and I said I don’t know. Your father is a busy person, but I am sure he will come to see you when he gets time” said Davos, trying to get Wallace back into the lesson. 

“You say that every time… I am tired of this lesson, hearing about my father only reminds me how much I miss him. I am going out” said Wallace bursting out of his room. His white Direwolf with shades of grey, Ice he called it as a tribute to his Grandfather, followed him as Wallace paced down the steep staircase. 

Jon could hear his son talking to his wolf, “I can’t wait much longer. If he is not planning on coming here, then I just have to visit him myself, for that we need to find our ride” 

Jon saw Wallace roam around the castle asking a lot of the troops if he could tag along when they posted to the barracks where his future self was commanding. Needless to say, everyone politely refused his son’s request in order to not get in trouble with the king. He looked exhausted, after spending more than half the day running around in the giant pile of snow hoping to find someone. It was almost dark and just when Jon thought Wallace was about to give up and head back inside the castle to get out of this freezing weather, a man approached his son. 

“My prince, if you want to go see your father, I could take you there with me” said a man in normal clothes barely able to protect him from the weather. 

“Who are you? I have never seen you before” enquired Wallace, noticing the man. 

“I was saved by the guards a week back and Lady Sansa was kind enough to give me shelter in the castle. But I couldn’t just sit idle so I’ve been given the Job to transport food to all our camps Including the one the King is in right now” the man explained. 

Wallace thought for a moment and he but was about to refuse his offer, “That’s very kind of you but I can’t ask you to risk your new job you got for yourself. If someone finds out, you could get into trouble. That’s why I was looking for some soldiers, even if they get caught, their position will not be in danger given our shortage of men to fight” 

Lyanna and Rhaegar were so touched by the way Wallace carried himself. Even when he wants to do something bad he was looking out for the people involved so that it doesn’t affect anyone beyond himself. But the man wasn’t going to budge as he kept on insisting to be able to help the little prince as a form of repayment for their hospitality. And this time, Wallace agreed to take up on his offer. 

The man led Wallace and his wolf to his cart which was which filled with food which couldn’t be nearly enough to feed all the men in the camp. Jon wondered if they had lost so many people that only this many were left alive. The man asked the little prince and his wolf to hide inside a barrel so that the guards at the gate will not spot them. 

Soon Wallace was inside the barrel for quite a while now, talking with his wolf to while away the time. After a few more hours, Wallace was starting to notice that the cart was much faster than it was earlier and even the weather was not very cold now. He opened the barrel to check and Ice sprang out running into the nearby woods. When Wallace noticed the carriage stop, he tried to climb off the barrel, but a few cold hands grabbed him, pulling him to the ground on the cold night snow. Wallace noticed the snow was not as deep as it should be. His instincts were right something really was off. 

Jon and Daenerys instinctively began to worry for his son’s safety as they saw him surrounded by three men, one of them was the merchant. Two of them grabbed both of his shoulders on each end, holding him as the man from before approached him. “All loyal pricks are so dumb it really cracks me up. I wasn’t expecting much but my plan worked out better than I expected” said, his fist buried deep inside the little boy’s guts. Daenerys could see her son was in pain. Wallace was coughing and trying his best to stay sane. Such was the impact of the punch. 

“No body’s going to come to your rescue, you spoiled cunt. I am taking you to Cersei Lannister presenting her with the prince, the only son of the King in the North, in exchange for a lump some reward so you better cooperate. Its for both of our sake, don’t make things difficult for yourself” the man laid down his terms. 

But everyone was left clueless when they heard Wallace laugh at a situation like this. He struggled to his feet, still being held by the two men, “You are wasting your time, My father doesn’t really care about me. But it’s not like your plan was going to work anyways” said Wallace. “I think you forgot about my friend there” 

Jon saw the Direwolf, not as big as ghost but still pretty huge, pounce on the man’s neck, ripping the flesh of with it’s razor sharp fangs. The two men behind Wallace were startled by the scene let their guard down and his son was quick to take advantage of it. A knife appeared from his shoes as he aimed it at the guy’s neck, killing him in an instant. But the second guy took out his own blade slashing Wallace’s arms a bit as the boy also fell to the ground. Jon thought perhaps he wasn’t fully recovered from the earlier punch to his gut. He couldn’t blame him, he was just a little boy at that time but there was still one guy left standing. But much to Wallace’s relief, the man chose to run seeing the wolf, instead of attacking only to be chased down by Ice within seconds. 

Robb saw the little boy crawl towards a tree, for some support as he laid down with his back against the tree. His wolf frantically licking Wallace’s face clearly worried for his well being. It reminded him of his own wolf Gerywind. He saw Wallace looking into the night sky motionless, with only his chest taking in heavy breathing to ease off the pain. 

In matter of minutes, just ideally lying on the ground, Wallace spotted something weird above him, zipping through the night sky. It seemed like a shadow of a bird like creature as it landed into the woods not too far from his face. Wallace got up, looking slightly better decided to follow the trail and see for himself. He took some bows and arrows from the cart and limped his way deep into the woods with a little help from Ice. 

When he arrived at the location, everyone were as surprised as Wallace as they had their eyes on the creature Wallace spotted high above the clouds. 

Rhaegar couldn’t believe his eyes as his eyes were fixed on the huge Dragon seated on the open place in the centre of the forest. He has heard of the dragons only from the myths, the mighty creatures that made his family special. The creatures that allowed his ancestors to conquer the whole of Westeros. 

For Daenerys, her eyes were on the little girl with Drogon, which she was easily able to recognize, picking some flowers. She knew it must be her daughter Iris given her striking resemblance to herself when she was a little girl. The scene was so beautiful as the flowerbed at the bank of the frozen river reflecting the light from the moon straight onto Drogon and her daughter, with her hair shining as white as the brightest star in the sky. She wondered what her daughter was doing in middle of nowhere at this time, almost over midnight. 

Jon saw Wallace approach the girl as the Dragon immediately sensed his presence. Drogon used it’s wings to cover the little girl instinctively as if he was protecting her from any danger. But Wallace kept walking towards the beast as fearless as he was during his first encounter with the dragon when Daenerys returned after roasting the Lannister army and the Tarlys. 

Daenerys saw Wallace reach out his hand to touch Drogon in a similar way Jon did and the result was the same as Drogon let Wallace pet him. First with Jon and now with his son, she wondered what this meant, maybe it was because Wallace had Jon’s blood, and hers of course But it still didn’t explain her completely.   
Drogon was no longer in a protective mode as it moved it’s wings revealing the little girl inside, giving a closer look for Daenerys and others watching. For Jon, she reminded her of little Arya except with white hair. He wondered where did she come from but figured he’ll find out soon enough. 

Wallace himself was in awe at the beauty of the girl, he was staring at her. He had never seen a girl so beautiful before, that’s probably because he has never left the castle once in his life. 

“What are you doing here? Its dangerous for a little girl to be out in the woods all alone” said Wallace. The girl didn’t answer him as she was busy picking flowers from the snow covered field. 

“You need to go, nowhere is safe outside the castle walls, there could be dead men walking around” Wallace tried again and finally the girl spoke. 

“I’ll be fine, I have drogon” said the girl, gesturing at the dragon. 

“Why are you out here alone?” asked Wallace. Given her character, Wallace didn’t expect an answer but she did. 

“I had a fight with my mother. She is mad at me so I ran away” said the girl. 

Daenerys couldn’t believe it. From her interactions with Iris she was under the impression that they were really close and she was not the type to get angry at her daughter. She wondered what the reason was. 

“What were you both fighting about?” asked Wallace. 

“I don’t know who my father is, and I wanted to know. So when I pestered my mother about this, she got mad” the girl explained and she started crying. 

Wallace looked at her and realized she was just like him except he didn’t know anything about his mother. He could understand how she feels completely. He wanted to stop her crying but he didn’t know what to do. He looked around and then found a red flower next to the frozen river, which was unique as all the other flowers were blue. He plucked the flower and inserted it the girl’s hair. 

He was blushing as the girl looked at him with those teary eyes. He found her so cute that he wanted to kiss her. He knew he had fallen for her. “Red suits you, you look beautiful” said Wallace. 

The girl touched her flower and was happy. She smiled at Wallace and said “Thank you” making him blush even more. 

“I understand how you feel but you need to leave, it’s not safe for a child to be here. Plus, I am sure your mother is worried about you. You should head back” said Wallace, warning her. He didn’t want her to get in trouble with the dead men. Out of nowhere, he kissed the girl on her forehead. 

Jon was watching the scene it was so fascinating. The feelings they were emitting were not normal. It reminded him of what Wallace told him at the ship on their way to Winterfell and it appears to be true. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw another dragon land in the Arya and a woman was riding it and he knew this woman all too well. She was stunning at her age and the beauty was so much more than the woman standing next to her. When he looked at her, her eyes met with his and she immediately looked away. He saw the older Daenerys approach the children. 

“Iris, I am glad you are all right. I have been looking everywhere for you” Daenerys said, running towards the little girl. “I was so worried, don’t ever do that again” she said in a loving voice. Daenerys hugged her tight and didn’t let go for a minute or so. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to get mad at you. I promise you when the time comes I will tell you everything about your father. I promise” she added. Daenerys noticed the little boy, “Who is this?” she asked Iris. 

Iris looked at the boy but realized she herself didn’t ask for his name. “I just met him a while back” she said turning to the boy. “My name is Iris, and this is my mother” 

Daenerys and Jon were watching the scene and were pretty happy that the older Daenerys was no longer mad at her daughter. Daenerys in particular was looking at a new side of herself. The older Daenerys had the vibe of a caring mother than she did od the fearsome dragon queen. 

Wallace was clueless as to who this woman was but he had a strange feeling that he couldn’t shake it off. “Uh… I am Wallace Stark” 

Daenerys walked towards the boy to get a closer look and immediately recognized him. “It can’t be, after all these years” she knelt down so that they were at eye level. “What are you doing so far away from home?” she asked the boy. She noticed his bruise on his face and also the cut on his arm. She realised that Wallace doesn’t know about his mother and she herself was seeing her son after a long time, probably the first time ever since he was a baby.

“It’s a long story, I was taken by three men who wanted to sell me to Cersei Lannister, I escaped and I saw your daughter land here so I followed the trail” said Wallace. 

“Your parents must be worried about you” said Daenerys. Knowing that Wallace didn’t know about her, she didn’t want to surprise him now by telling him she was his mother, with Iris present. It will make things more complicated for everyone so she decided to leave that to Wallace’s father.

“I don’t know anything about my mother…. And my father is the King who doesn’t really care for me. In fact, it’s been months since I last saw my father. In the past year, he would have visited me just once” said Wallace who genuinely sounded frustrated. Daenerys could understand his feelings. She tore a piece of her clothes and dressed his wounds on his arms. She could tell he must have gone through a lot growing up. It was just like Jon to be so focused at saving his people to an extent of sacrificing his time with his son, or she should say their son. 

“I know it can be difficult at times but I am sure your father cares for you the most in his life. If he is out there all the time sacrificing his time, it must be to keep you safe more than anyone else in his kingdom. It’s what I tell my daughter as well, It can be painful to be apart but the struggles we have today will bear fruit in the future. There will be a time when your family will be together, and that moment will come for sure. It’s all we can hope for” said Daenerys as she finished dressing his wounds. 

Daenerys gave a kiss on her son’s forehead hoping it would keep him going until the time comes. Whatever she said to her son, she was actually telling it to herself to be strong for her children. Even if destiny has kept them apart, they will never stop loving each other. She hoped that the day will come soon when she could hold him freely as his mother. 

Jon, who was watching the scene was truly touched by his wife’s words. But he was truly devasted by the fact that Wallace grew up not knowing his mother. Him of all people understands the pain of not knowing the care of a mother and he at times hated his father for that, longed for the day he would tell him. And would have never wished for his own son to go through that same feeling but it did happen. He wanted to know whatever it was that took his family apart and was sure he will not let it happen again. He looked at the Daenerys standing next to him, watching her futureself bond with her son without revealing the truth. She knows how difficult of a task it must have been to live with. She wondered how long it must have gone before their family was together. She wanted to know. 

Wallace’s wolf Ice was getting anxious growling at the woods. When Wallace noticed it, he realised Ice must have sensed some danger incoming. This was what he feared for the most, as he saw dead men approaching them. 

Jon saw the men from earlier who kidnapped his son were back as dead men. It noticed this earlier itself when Wallace didn’t burn their bodies after killing them, now it’s back to haunt him. He was skilled enough to kill living men but dealing with deadmen is an different skill entirely, he wondered how much his young Wallace knew. But he didn’t worry much for the safety of Wallace and his daughter as Daenerys was on the scene. He knew she can handle any situation.

“Those were the people who kidnapped me. I killed but I forgot to burn their bodies, and now they are back. How could I have made such a stupid mistake” said an angry Wallace who was clearly not in a good mood. 

Daenerys quickly stood in front of her daughter who was visibly shaking at the site of dead men, with frozen flesh handing from their throats. She realized this was the first time her daughter was looking at the dead. She had been very protective mother, not wanting her daughter to get scared of these beings. Being at Dragonstone, there was no chance a deadman could get there since it was a Island. 

“Mother, what is that?” asked a scared Iris. 

“Don’t worry about it, mother is here to protect you” Daenerys assured her daughter. “Wallace, come stand behind me, I will handle this” 

“No, this was my fault, I must be the one to do it, you should escape with Iris” he said as Daenerys saw him take aim with his arrow and walk towards the dead men. One had picked up the pace and was quite close to her. Wallace was quick to fire the shot which pierced through the dead soldier’s eyes as it dropped dead to the floor. This time for good. His weapon looked so ordinary but it appears to have been made of dragon glass. 

The second dead man was quicker on his feet as he was about to grab Wallace but was stopped by Rhaegal, who slashed him into two with it’s steel like wing. The upper half was still crawling towards Wallace, who just buried an arrow straight down it’s forehead. She was just grateful that at least it took care of the situation without anyone getting hurt. But she didn’t want to stick around for any more trouble. 

“Iris, we are leaving now… And Wallace, climb onto the dragon, I will drop you at Winterfell. It is dangerous to be out here alone” said Daenerys as helped Iris climb onto Drogon’s back. 

“No, there were three men who kidnapped me. We saw only two of them come here. There should be one more roaming around” Said Wallace as he was prepared to head back into the woods. 

“I cannot allow that, it’s dangerous Wallace, you should return to the castle immediately” Daenerys tried her best to reason with her son. 

“No I can’t. Like you just said, Father sacrifices his time to stay on guard and keep the dead from entering the lands down south. If I let this dead guy roam around, he might kill others and the dead count will increase. If that happens, then there will be no point of my struggle and my father’s sacrifice” explained Wallace. 

Daenerys saw so much of Jon in her son, and he even got her stubbornness in him. If he was anything like Jon or her, then she knew nothing will change his mind. But she can’t just leave her son to go out there alone. 

“I am sorry. I need to go back in there” said Wallace but he was interrupted by another voice. 

“No you don’t have to” said a voice emerging from the forest. It belonged to a man on a white horse and Daenerys couldn’t believe her eyes. In a single day, she was able to reunite with her son and her husband whom she longed to meet every day. 

“I killed the whit on my way here” said Jon as he was with Daenerys and Wallace. Daenerys saw her son looked away probably because he was ashamed which surprised her because she remembered him telling he hadn’t seen his father in months and he should be happy. She just hoped Jon was not mad at him. Wallace tried to reason with his father, trying to justify his actions in a breaky voice but Jon simply hugged his son. “I am just glad you are safe, we’ll talk about the rest later” he told his son. 

Soon Jon was looking directly into the her eyes and Daenerys could do nothing but stare back at him. In the time she had been away, Jon had grown to be a warrior through and through. He had more scars on his face and his hair was longer than it was before. “You have my gratitude for protecting my son” said Jon. 

“I didn’t do much, besides your son didn’t need my protection. He is skilled and has a good heart” Daenerys expressed her thoughts hoping it would help bridge the gap between them. 

“This is my Daughter, Iris” Daenerys gestured towards the girl on Drogon. She had the luxury of spending at least a little time with her son and she hoped Jon would be happy to see his daughter, even though they both were well aware it was only going to last for a few minutes and they felt equally worse by not being able to reveal the truth to them. 

She saw Jon walk towards Drogon who was kind enough to lower down, bringing Iris to Jon’s eye level. Jon placed his hands on her cheeks, “You are beautiful just like your mother, Here is a little gift from me” said Jon as he gave a dagger to her. “I designed it specially for me, it was made with Dragonglass” he explained it to Iris who was more than pleased to receive the gift. 

“You should get moving, It’s going to be a long night and it will get dangerous” Jon warned. 

Daenerys just nodded and gave a final kiss on Wallace’s forehead. “Don’t do any more adventurous things, if anything is bothering you, the best way to solve it is to directly speak to the person” Daenerys looked at Jon for a few seconds and departed with her daughter and her two dragons, disappearing into the clouds. 

Jon helped his son climb the horse and they were on their way back home. Wallace was anxious if his father was angry with him or not but he was too afraid to find out. But it was Jon who spoke to him, “You should get this treated from Sam” he started, referring to his cut on his arm, to which Wallace. “You do realize how dangerous it was right, the damage could have been much worse” 

“I am sorry” was all Wallace could muster. He seemed visibly disappointed, his meeting with his father in months turned out to be like this. 

“But you have grown a lot in the time I haven’t seen, you were ready to take responsibility for your actions, I feel that is a quality of a king. As a father, I cannot be more proud” Jon praised his son and saw his expressions change. He could see his son was trying his best to contain his emotions. 

“You are not coming back with me?” asked Wallace. 

“No, I am sorry Wallace, but I will surely make up for this the next time I visit, I Promise” said Jon. 

“It’s fine, I understand Father” said Wallace surprising his Father. Jon knew Daenerys must have reached him, in the little time she spent with him. She never seized to amaze him, after all she was the woman he married. 

“I heard you skipped your lessons” said Jon startling his son. “What did you think of my victory against the Boltons?” he asked. Wallace stared at Jon, with the sudden change in subject. 

“It’s a long ride back and I thought we could spend some time talking about wars… what? You don’t want to?” Jon asked but he didn’t need an answer as his son was Beaming with happiness, as they made their way back talking about wars. And soon Jon dropped Wallace at Winterfell and went back to his camp. 

Watching through Bran’s Visions, both Jon and Daenerys were happy with the way things ended. They were really worried for Wallace but glad they were able to sort things, especially between him and his father. But what bothered them was the circumstances in which their family had to be separated. They understood that things were normal for their family until the birth of their children and something must have happened after that. They were eagered to find out. 

Back at Winterfell, Wallace was Grounded for a week and had to work for Sam as he was to recover from his injury. Usually the punishment would be hard labour but the King seemed to be in a good mood to let his son off the hook that easily. 

“Wallace, would you mind delivering these medicines to our guest in his chambers? Be careful with him, he is an important guest of your father” Sam, giving more tasks to Wallace. 

Ned saw Wallace took the trolley and head to the guest’s room as instructed. When he opened the door, there was an old man, probably slightly older than Davos seated on his bed and Ned instantly recognised him. He knew things were about to get serious but he had made up his mind since the beginning. Whatever happens, once the truth comes out, he was prepared to face it. 

“I have brought your medicines from the Maester, Lord—” Wallace stated, but he realized he didn’t get the old man’s name from Sam. 

“Reed, Howland Reed” stated the old man. 

 

~To be Continued~


	9. Extra Chapter: The Drifter on the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasant greetings to all my readers, 
> 
> I apologize for the gap in the story. I was sick and it took more time than i thought to recover but i am all fine now. During the recovery i was able to write bits every now and then. It helped me get through the period better than i thought. Sorry again for keeping you waiting but i am back fresh from the gap and i hope it helps me produce better quality story in the future chapters. 
> 
> This is an EXTRA/SPECIAL chapter that happens in between chapter 5 & 6\. Although it's an extra chapter, it is part of the story and full of easter eggs for the future chapters. Hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Additionally, this weekend will be full of chapter updates as two chapters are almost ready to be out. 
> 
> Thank you for your support :D

It was another day for Jon and Daenerys in the middle of the sea as they are miles away from their destination. But having made use of the time alone, they were able to get closer than ever to the point where they didn’t leave their bed for a whole day giving ample ideas to the only other people on the boat, who happens to be their children from a distant future. 

“I wish we could stay on this boat forever and travel the endless seas, letting the waves decide our path” said a sleepy Jon. It was night time already but little could he tell having not left the cabin for a whole day. 

“In a normal world, for a normal couple, it may workout but something like that is way past us. We don’t live in a normal world and we most certainly are not a normal couple Jon” said a laughing Daenerys, but the idea itself lingered longer on her mind. But for her, it felt like a distant ship that was never scheduled to reach her shores. 

It wasn’t typical of Daenerys to be so negative and it made Jon worry if she was in a bad mood. Usually it was him brooding every chance he gets. But he didn’t want to let this mood slip away. They hardly touched on these subjects till now as their schedule were so tight with sex and more sex. “Define normal” said Jon. He decided to play along. “We are pretty normal, at least I am”

Daenerys rose herself, placing the heaver part of her soft spongy breasts on Jon’s rigid and hard chest. She circled her fingers around his nipples and traced them across his scars reaching all the way down, leaping over each pack of his stomach. “I am certain you didn’t forget my list of titles Missande threw at you when you first arrived at Dragonstone” 

Jon couldn’t help but laugh replaying the scene in his mind. “How can I forget, tell me something. Do you do that to everyone or just me?” 

“To anyone I was not close to” said Daenerys. Jon raised an eyebrow. “In my defence, I didn’t know you would be this handsome brute” she said, leaning onto him and kissing him on his lips. 

They were both having fun. “This seems normal enough to me” said Jon, not letting his love change topics with humour.

“I am serious Jon, we are not a normal couple. I mean, look at us. We are like Fire and Ice. I am the daughter of the Mad King and you are the son the honourable Ned Stark. I am a Targaryen and you are a Stark. I am south and you are north” it seemed like Daenerys was serious. Jon no longer felt like she was joking but he could only laugh at her examples. 

“And just walk outside and see for yourself. That’s the proof that we are nowhere close to being normal. We have a Son and a Daughter when we had sex for the first time on this boat, on this Bed. Do you still consider yourself normal?” asked Daenerys. 

Jon looked at Daenerys, “I consider myself lucky. Do you know how happy I was when Wallace revealed himself at Dragonstone. I was so happy that my love was going to succeed. I feel equally lucky to have not only married the woman I love but also be blessed with those wonderful children” said Jon. 

The expression on Daenerys changed. “To be honest, I feel the same, but I am afraid to embrace it. I am afraid that I am in a perfect dream and when I wake up, it will all be… gone… I couldn’t shake this off” 

Jon did a 360 and within seconds, Daenerys was lying flat on the bed with Jon on the top. He gently kissed her on her forehead “It’s not a dream and I can tell it not wrong to have dreams. Dreams are worth living for, fighting for. You were the first one to give your own blood for a cause you knew nothing. You have a good heart” 

Daenerys was so happy to hear that. It amazed her that he was able to see through her so much. It made her determined to contribute and do her part in this relationship. Dream or not, she decided to be the best possible parent, a wife and a lover. Like Jon, she was also privileged to experience all three of them at the same time. 

“WALLACE!!” 

Their moment was interrupted when they heard Iris’s scream from the deck. Jon immediately climbed off the bed and Daenerys was up too. They wasted no time in getting dressed, grabbing what their hands could reach. They weren’t even sure if they were wearing their respective clothes and they could care less. “What was that?” Daenerys asked Jon. 

“I don’t know. Guess we better find out” said Jon as he led the way out. They were quick to reach outside and found Iris at the edge of the boat as if she was looking for something. She was holding a lamp that helped Jon locate her. “Iris!! What’s wrong? Where is Wallace?” he asked his daughter. 

“Wallace jumped into the sea and I can’t locate him” replied Iris. Daenerys followed her daughter’s line of vision but it was too dark to see anything. 

“What do we do Jon?” asked Daenerys. 

“First put off the light. There is a chance Wallace may have spotted an enemy. The lamp will give away our location” Jon gave instructions. 

“Our son is out there in the dark and you want to put off the only source of light? How will he get back?” asked a panicked Daenerys. 

Jon cursed her motherly instincts to rise at a wrong time. “Calm down. We don’t know what we are up against. And besides, Wallace is smart. He can handle himself. We should worry about ourselves” said Jon. He took and lamp from Iris and put off the light.

Soon they heard splashes of water getting close. It appeared, whoever it was, was getting close to the boat. 

“Iris stay on guard from the other side. I will guard this side. We need to keep your mother safe” he gave out some instructions. They were immediately on guard being cautious of an enemy attack. 

Seconds later, it seemed like the person was already at the boat. 

“Iris! Give me a hand, Quick.” A voice came from the sea. Iris was quick to recognize it was her brother. 

“Wallace?” she called out just to confirm. 

“Quick, give me a hand” Wallace was screaming on top of his voice. When Iris was approached her brother, she saw him holding onto a broken raft. Much to the surprise of Jon and Daenerys, who joined soon, they saw Wallace holding onto a raft and there was a girl of his age floating on it.  
“Let’s pull them up” said Jon, as he helped Iris pull both his son and the stranger on to the boat. 

Wallace, soaked in sea water, was checking for the girl’s vitals and declared she was going to be fine. 

“What were you thinking Wallace? How can you be so reckless? We were all worried” clearly Daenerys could not hide her anxiety. 

For Wallace, it seemed her worries were valid and he should properly apologise, “Sorry. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I saw this girl floating in the dark sea and I just sprung into action.” 

Daenerys found her son’s apologising side kind of cute, “I can’t even stay mad at you. So, how’s the girl doing?” she asked. 

“She will be fine. We need to warm her body. Floating on the shivering sea at this time of Winter can be rough for a little girl” explains Wallace and without any signs of warning, he tore off her worn-out clothes. 

“Wallace! What are you doing?” asked an embarrassed Iris. 

“What do you mean? The clothes make her body even colder. We need to warm her up” Wallace sounded so innocent that Iris and Daenerys couldn’t figure out if he was serious or joking. 

Iris just stared at him, “We know that, but you can’t just strip a woman naked, without her permission” 

“Well she is not really in a position to voice her opinion and she is running out of time. Besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen” 

Daenerys didn’t know what he meant by that and didn’t want to know either. She stopped them there before this gets more awkward than it already is. “Alright Wallace, I will take this inside and warm her up with blankets. You stay here with Jon. Iris, come help me” 

Jon saw both Iris and Daenerys disappear into the cabin. He saw Wallace himself taking off his Armor and stuff to wrinkle them off the sea water. He wondered if he didn’t feel the cold winter but then he realised he was raised in Winterfell. Jon had a sense of pride watching him which wanted him to broach the subject about Wallace seeing a woman naked. As his father, Jon felt it was his duty to know given that it was a delicate issue. 

But the problem was, he didn’t know how to start. Jon loitered around the ship a couple of times, as it wasn’t enough warning signs to his son to think he was being weird, Jon went up close and sat next to Wallace. 

“What are you doing?” asked Wallace.

“You know Wallace, I was your age when I went to a brothel for the first time. Even Robb and Theon were there”

Wallace was surprised at the subject his father was broaching. “Ok, but why are you telling me this?” 

“You know Son, there is a time and age for everything in life, and you have the full liberty to experiment with life—” before he could go further, Jon noticed his son was starting to get creeped out. 

“Time for what?” asked Wallace, a bit confused. 

Jon was hesitant but he chose to get straight to the point, “When I went in and we were getting undressed but something inside me made me stop. I didn’t go through with it. Although there was one other reason, what I am trying to say is, you should save your first time for the woman you love” he said it. Straight to his son’s face. 

Wallace’s face went from creeped to grossed, “Please tell me you were not talking about sex” 

“I am just looking out for you. So that you don’t make stupid mistakes and then regret later” Jon tried to reason. “Whatever you need, I am there for you Wallace. I know I might have been a bit distant in the future so I want to make up for it” 

“Wait father, you don’t have to—” Wallace began but he was interrupted when the door to the cabin slammed open and Iris was standing at the entrance. “She is awake. Come quick” 

Jon wrapped up their manly talk and went inside with Wallace. Daenerys was serving her a glass of hot soup to soothe her cold bones. “You are safe, we won’t hurt you. Where are you from?” she asked the girl.

“My name is Lisa, and I had to run away from my village as it was taken over by bandits. I came out to look for help. I am my village’s last hope” the girl answered. 

“Which village is it?” asked Iris. 

“Hootka” replied the girl. 

“Wait, I know about that place, it is a coastal village not to far from here. It explains how she was able to drift so far in that broken raft. The winds flowing from east are very strong.” explains Wallace. 

“In any case, you are safe now. I will pass this case to my soldiers, they will help you get back the village” declared Daenerys. 

Wallace asked to talk with his father in private. “Father, we should save the girl ourselves” 

“What? Why?” asked Jon.  
“I heard from Tyrion once that Hootka has the best stimulatory wine in whole of Westeros. He said it was his deep regret that he could never taste it because the village was destroyed. It’s probably this incident he was referring to. If we save them, maybe they can give us some” Wallace explained. 

“Why do you need a stimulatory wine?” asked Jon. 

“Well you said I should make my first time with a woman a memorable one so I think the wine will help” said Wallace. 

Jon felt his words were coming back to bite him. He, for sure, had the best intensions to help his son when he gave him the fatherly advice but he didn’t think of the repercussions. He remembered Wallace once stated that the love of his life was in fact Iris. 

“Wallace, when I said that, I didn’t actually mean you take action right away, you should think about it and take it slow” Jon tried his best to stir his son away from this. 

“I think I should take the next step soon. With the battle with the army of the dead approaching, I don’t know how the future is going to be so I shouldn’t waste time” 

“Wallace think about this carefully, do you know how weird it sounds for me? It’s like I am helping my son get together with my daughter. If your mother finds out, she will kill us both” Jon was desperate. 

“She is the woman I love and that is not going to change. Now, I am going to do this one way or the other. You want to help me or not?” asked Wallace. 

“What are you two talking about so seriously?” Daenerys was right behind Jon, scaring him for a second. 

“Ah, Father wants to tell you something” Wallace told his Mother and Nudged Jon to speak. 

I think we should help the girl ourselves, I don’t think I will be able to sleep peacefully until I know the village is safe” said Jon.

Daenerys was confused, “Why the sudden change in plans? My men are dependable, they can handle this Jon” 

“I am sure they can, but if we are true to changing Westeros, we should show better care for our people so that they believe in us. Wallace said the village is not far from here, we could be back before dawn. The boat wouldn’t have gone too far with this wind” Jon tried to convince her and somehow it worked. He didn’t believe when people said he had this vibe when he talks but now he understood. 

“Alright, we will take Drogon and free the village” said Daenerys. Soon they hopped onto the dragon, Lisa, although was reluctant at first seeing this huge beast but was able to after Iris assured her it was safe. The dragon dropped them at the coast and flew off. They didn’t want tos et things on fore as it would tip off daenerys’s army who were not too for from their boat. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Daenerys asked Lisa. 

“There were roughly 6 men and a woman. They have mostly taken over the chief’s house which is at the centre of the village. It’s a good spot to take the villagers hostage. The chief’s house has a back entrance from those drains over there, which leads straight to the house. It will allow us to sneak into the house without any notice” Lisa explained. 

“How do you know so much?” asked Jon. 

“I am the chief. It’s my house” answered Lisa. “And that’s how I escaped in the first place” she added. 

Daenerys didn’t know what to think. At first, she was not all for to come here personally and help the village but hearing about this girl reminded of herself. To be given such a responsibility at a young age can be difficult so she was able to relate to Lisa a bit. That made her decide she wanted to help her somehow. 

Lisa led the way as they went through the tunnel that connects to Lisa’s house. After a solid ten-minute walk, which also involved climbing, through the drains which connected directly below the chief’s house. They climbed onto the floor and sneaked into the house room after room, looking for the bandits. The house was certainly spacious but soon they hit a dead end and in were there, the villagers. It was the way to the entrance of the house and the people were held hostage. 

They watched from hiding as the bandits were picking on the village womenfolk. “We need to help” said Iris, not being able to just watch. She wanted to stop this madness at once. 

But Daenerys wouldn’t allow. “What if I take father with me? We’ll be fine.” Iris tried again. Daenerys was still sceptical. But in between their conversation, they heard footsteps approaching the room they were hiding. All the bandits were now entering the room leaving the villagers unattended. 

One wrong move and they might be discovered and it will endanger the lives of the hostages. But it was enough time for Daenerys to decide, “Jon, take Wallace and Lisa and hide. We can’t afford to have you two to be discovered. I will stay here with Iris and we will buy you some time. We will keep them busy While you save the villagers” she said. 

Jon agreed with the plan and urged both of them to be safe. He liked it when Daenerys was forward with her thinking. He thought this might be a good preparation for the fight against the white walkers. He went ahead with Wallace and Lisa. 

It wasn’t too long before the bandits entered and spotted them both. “Well, Well. What do we have here?” asked one person who appeared to be the leader of the group. 

Daenerys spoke, “We are just drifters passing by. If you give us safe passage, you will be deeply rewarded” 

The bandits were just laughing, “I think we will take the reward in advance” said the leader as her directed his men to leash Iris and Daenerys. Iris tried to resist but she was afraid that they would hurt her mother so she stood down. The solitary woman of the group handled them roughly to bring them to knees and tie their arms. 

“So, which white haired bitch can we taste first” the leader asked rhetorically. The bandits were laughing again and a lot of votes were surprisingly for Daenerys. She herself can’t believe her beauty was beyond any men’s ability to refuse. But in a way she was happy that they didn’t choose her daughter. 

“Take me first” Iris screamed, shocking both Daenerys and the bandits.

“Iris, what do you think you are doing?” Daenerys whispered to her daughter. She couldn’t believe her daughter did that. 

“I can’t let them hurt you mother. I am sure Father and Wallace will be here soon” she whispered back. Daenerys was in awe of her daughter’s kind heart and bravery. She remembered Wallace stated that Iris had the purest heart in her family. She felt bad for letting her do this. 

The bandit woman caught Iris by her hair and pushed her to the leader’s feet. Daenerys was already burning with rage. She didn’t know how much more she could take. She hissed for Jon to return fast and save their daughter. But it might have been too late as the bandit leader was quick on his feet as he stripped off Iris’s top revealing her breasts. To add salt to the wound, the bandit used his knee to hit the poor girl in her guts as she fell flat on her stomach. 

Daenerys was in pure rage that she started shouting in high valerian. “Hey you beasts, I am Daenerys Targaryen, the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms. If you lay a hand on my daughter, I will tear your limb by limb and feed you to my dragons” 

She didn’t know if it worked but it was enough to get his attention. She looked at Iris and was shocked to see lot of markings on her back as if flogged with something. It was terrifying to even imagine what could have gone down in the future. She thought she was living in this perfect dream that she would spend days in a cabin with Jon and it felt satisfying but, on the outside, it was not simple. She knew nothing about the future, about her children. She realised she has to come out and spend more time with her children to get to know them better.

When she saw all the bandits approach her, as she predicted, she set the room up on fire. It was the same trick she used against those Dothraki men. She did think about Iris but she knew fire wouldn’t affect her. Because Iris was her own flesh and blood. 

The bandits were panicking as they were surrounded by fire. They had no way to leave the room without getting burnt to crisp. Daenerys was fortunate that the room was pretty huge as it helped her cause. But what she didn’t think was that the fire was heavy on the surrounding but in the centre, it was still mild. The bandits moved towards her to kill her even if it was the last thing they do. But Jon emerged from the flames to block their paths with his longclaw preventing them to reach the queen. 

“Jon! Forget about me, Iris is still down. She is hurt. We need to get to her” Daenerys was screaming. 

“I’ll get to her, you should leave. Wallace is outside” Jon said. 

“You should leave too. The fire will kill you Jon” Daenerys. But Jon wouldn’t listen. 

“I’ll get our daughter. I can focus on saving her if I have to protect you too. Now go. Trust me. She is my daughter too. I won’t let anything happen to her” said Jon. 

He was in an immediate clash with a bandit and slashed him in two so fast. Daenerys knew full well of Jon’s abilities. She witnessed it at first hand when he fought against the army of the dead beyond the wall. She believed in him. She soon left and saw Wallace staying on guard with the villagers who were safe. 

“Where’s Iris?” asked Wallace seeing his mother return alone. 

“Don’t worry. She will be fine, she is with your father” Daenerys assured her son. “Looks like you have got the villagers to safety. Nice work” Daenerys complemented her son and she saw from his expressions Wallace was expecting it. But that’s who she is from now. She has changed. 

“It was all father who did most of the work” Wallace diverted it to his father. Daenerys was just smiling at his antics.

Moments later, the building came down crashing as the fire reached the top. It had Daenerys and Wallace scared for a minute but Jon emerged from the flames carrying Iris. It seemed like he made it in time just like he promised. 

Daenerys didn’t account for Jon to come out unscathed but he did and the surprising thing was he was not burnt at the slightest. She wondered if he protected himself with his clothes as they were burnt badly. It still shouldn’t have been enough to save him from the fire. But she was glad he made it out. She left the questions for later. 

Wallace gave Daenerys his own jacket with the hood so that she can cover Iris who was still naked at the top. Daenerys gladly accepted and she knew Wallace was aware of his sister’s scars and he didn’t want anyone to see it. Daenerys was quick on her feet to get Iris from Jon and cover her with Wallace’s hooded jacket. She reminded herself to ask about the scars later. 

“We are sorry about your house” Jon told Lisa to which Lisa just shook her head. 

“Buildings can be built again but lives can’t. As the chief, I am grateful for your help. You put your lives at risk to save ours, it’s good to see such people are still alive in this world. Please allow us to repay you. This is the finest wine you can find all of Westeros” Lisa handed Jon a Barrell of the wine. Jon just found it ironic and laughed that it happened just like Wallace predicted. With everything that went down, he was happy that he got what his son wanted. 

Soon Wallace used his horn to call Drogon and they were back at the ship before dawn. Daenerys was inside the cabin with Iris while Jon was with Wallace. He thought he would be happy to get his hands on the wine but he didn’t seem so. 

“I thought you would be happy, why the long face?” asked Jon as he sat next to him at the edge of the boat. 

“I thought I would be but after seeing her today, I of all people am aware how much she was hurt in the future. I want to cherish her with love and I don’t want to rely on some wine. It just didn’t feel right” Wallace answered. 

Jon was happy Wallace was able arrive at this conclusion all on his own. “Listen well Wallace, Love is when the other person’s happiness becomes more important to you than your own. There is no shortcut to achieve it. It takes hard-work, perseverance learning and most of all sacrifice. I am sure you will understand them clearly one day. And I want you to follow what you feel is right. What others think doesn’t matter” 

Wallace was happy to hear that. “I think it does, what you think does matter to me. To us” 

Jon just smiled, “So, what are you going to do with the wine?” he asked. 

Wallace just laughed, “I guess I will give it to Uncle Tyrion” 

“That sounds perfect” said Jon, “And speaking of which, there is one more person’s opinion that matters, you have to tell your mother” Jon added. 

Wallace nodded in agreement and went inside the cabin. He knocked the door and went in to find his mother and Sister. 

“Iris, there is something I wish to talk to the queen, alone” Wallace stated. 

Iris nodded and left the room. Wallace wanted to ask her how she was feeling but he couldn’t. “What is it?” asked Daenerys. 

“Mother….” He started hesitantly. Daenerys was over the moon as it was the first time Wallace addressed her like that. “There is a woman I fell in love and I was afraid to tell you this because I was terrified you would look at me differently, but I have to tell you now… you see—” Wallace tried to explain but Daenerys cut him short. 

“Its Iris isn’t it?” she asked him simply. She was simply smiling at his innocence. 

“How did you know?” asked Wallace. 

“I am not stupid you know. Besides, I am your mother. Did you think I couldn’t tell when you are hiding something from me. You went to save Lisa because of the wine am I right?” Daenerys dropped another explosion.  
“How in the seven did you know about that?” asked Wallace, too confused to keep his emotions in check. 

“Hey hey, Tyrion was my hand even before what ever he was to you in the future. I have listened to more of his drunken speeches than you think” answered Daenerys. 

Wallace was speechless, “Did you see me differently? Both regarding Iris and trying to use the wine and stuff” he was actually nervous. He has killed a lot of Walkers but he hasn’t been this nervous in his life. 

Daenerys leaped forward and hugged him tight, “Life is too short to be bound to try and satisfy others. If you truly love Iris, I will fully support you considering she also loves you and I don’t see why she wouldn’t. You’ll grow up to be a fine man, a great man, just like your father. And take it from me that you were born into a crazy family where these things are pretty normal” she winked at him. 

Wallace was happy to hear that and he hugged his mother back. 

“What do you say we go out and spend the night grazing at the stars and talking about all sorts of stories that normal families do?” asked Daenerys although she didn’t need to. She knew what his answer would be. 

Outside on the boat, Iris was with Jon, “How are you feeling?” asked Jon. 

“I am fine now, thanks for saving Mother. I knew you would come” Iris said, which only made Jon beam with pride. 

“Hey, what you did today takes courage and your mother was so proud of you. But she was also worried after seeing your scars so don’t do anything so reckless again alright” 

“I promise, she also asked me again and again when I was inside and I told her the same. It is not a pleasant story but I will surely tell you when the time comes. I will not run away from them, because I am lucky enough to have the best parents anyone can have” Iris said. 

Jon gave her a hug, “You know, when we get to Winterfell, I will train you with your sword. How’s that sound?” he asked.

“I don’t know, I think I will be better off with Arya” replied Iris sarcastically. 

“Why you….” Jon grabbed Iris and lifted her playfully as if he was going to throw her off into the sea. Iris was screaming and laughing, she was happy to be alive, to be given a second chance. 

Daenerys and Wallace joined them as the family was together, which made Daenerys realize it was going to make the rest of the journey something worth looking forward to.


	10. Ned Stark & The Result of a Broken Promise

“Howland Reed”

Lyanna was familiar with the name. She knew him quite well as she has seen him a few times with her brother. Reed was Ned’s closest friend and a trusted ally. There were a few times when they have gone hunting together. He was a good friend. It was weird for her to see him now in his old state. She saw Wallace lay down a tray full of medicines and other stuff that made her feel bad for the person. 

“Lord Reed, these are your medicines sent by the Maester, please be sure to take them as per the instructions” Wallace told him. 

It didn’t seem like Reed was listening as he was just scanning the little kid from top to bottom again and again. “And who might you be little lad?” he asked. 

“I am Wallace Stark”

Reed was laughing to himself, “What’s the prince of the castle doing here in the dumpsters, serving an dying old man like me?” 

Wallace was about to leave the room after leaving the medicines, “This is my father’s idea of punishment for my adventurous night-out a few days back. But this is also something I am interested to learn, medicine is an interesting field of study you can say” he said. 

“If you are not doing anything important, why don’t you give the old man some company for a while? It’s really hard for me to talk to people these days. This place has changed so much from back in the day when Ned used to be Lord of Winterfell”

“Lord Reed, you knew my Grandfather?” asked Wallace. 

“Didn’t your father tell you anything about the Rebellion?” asked Reed. 

Lyanna and Rhaegar twitched at the casual mention of the rebellion. The was the fateful event that not only destroyed their innocent love but sent the whole of Westeros into a turmoil. 

“Nothing more than casual mentions of some highlighting incidents. Besides, he’s not here often to really speak in detail about anything let alone talk about the rebellion in particular” said Wallace, helping Reed with the mixing of his medicines. “Although he did say that grandfather was the most honourable man and how his good name was well known right from the southern most kingdoms and extend till the wall and the king beyond” he added. 

Reed seemed impressed by the young prince’s understanding of his close friend but he was in the mood to test him more, “I suppose that is understandable. These days with the war against the White Walkers makes our rebellion look really silly. But from what you have heard, what do you think of Lord Stark? Wasn’t he executed for treason and not to mention the charges of conspiring to murder Robert Baratheon, the very king he fought alongside to overthrow the mad king?” 

Daenerys was watching her son getting quizzed by this old man she knew nothing about. But the questions he was asking in particular were interesting that she herself took time to come up with an answer in from her perspective. Based on what Ser Barristan had briefed her of the events at Kings Landing that rocked Westeros and in a way started the war of the five kings, she could see that Jon’s father could not have committed the crimes mentioned in the charges. Her faithful knight had showered nothing but praise on the honourable Stark. She saw her son give an answer in a split second without any hesitation. 

“It is my understanding that people kill other people only when they want to cover-up their own mistakes and short comings. In that way, I believe Lord Stark did the right thing till the end even if it was to risk his life. That’s the kind of person I want to grow up to be” Wallace answered. “And father also said if grandfather hadn’t gotten killed, the we would be in a better situation with the war against the white walkers and especially House stark would have prospered in a better manner” 

Everyone watching this vision were mesmerised by the boy’s answer. He was able to decipher the situation even when he barely knew anything about the incident. Jon in particular was seeing a contrast of his son from the visions and the son who travelled to the past. How did someone like him turn up to be this way? It’s not like the Wallace right now is bad in any way but this little Wallace seemed to prove that he had a promising future. It made Jon believe that he could be the hero to save the world. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice next to him. 

“Bran, stop the visions” 

Jon turned to see it was his father. He wondered if he was also moved by Wallace’s statements or if he was reminded of his execution. Even for his father, it might have been a terrible thing to go through. He saw is father walk forward and stand facing the others. 

“Father, I already know what you are going to say, but are you sure?” asked Bran, to which ned simply nodded in agreement. “We might already be short on time. The Night King is on the move and we need all the time we can get. I will run through Wallace’s memories and put together the most important ones. Until then the stage is yours father” he added and his eyes immediately turned white. 

Ned appreciated his son’s thoughtful help. It certainly makes things easier, he thought about this ever since Reed appeared on Bran’s vision but he decided there is no more beating around the bush. 

“There are a few things I’d like to say before we go further” he started and everyone was in attention to what he was saying. He moved slightly towards Jon, “Everyone has this image of me being an honourable man and now when I see that little child think so highly of me, I can’t help but feel what a let-down I was, as a father, a friend, a brother and as the Lord of House stark” 

Robb, although was in silence, has never seen this side of his father ever in his life. His father was the perfect leader and an ideal father for him and his siblings. Seeing him in a dejected state made him feel there was something more that he had been hiding from them. 

Daenerys could see an older version of Jon in Lord Stark. She felt they were both so similar when they were brooding. She just hoped for the best as she just listened to his words. After all, it had nothing to do with her. 

Ned continued, “I don’t know what is Reed is going to tell in the visions but there are a few things which would be better if you hear it from me. I made two promises, that I valued more than my own life. Right from the time I was imprisoned and until my own sword came down on me, my mind was filled, not with grief or sorrow or satisfaction of having lived a truthful life, but with nothing but regret of not being able to fulfill either one of those. I don’t know how long it has been for you all but for it, it feels like yesterday” 

Jon has never seen his father this serious before, “Father, what are you—” Jon wanted to ask but his father stopped him. 

“Let me finish Jon….As I said I made two promises, First I made one promise to Lyanna and second I made a promise to Jon, right before he joined the Night’s Watch and I failed to keep them both” he said. 

Jon remembered that last conversation he had with his father, how could he forget that. Ever since he heard the news that his father was executed, there have been a lot of nights where he can’t sleep by thinking about it. 

Lyanna on the other hand was anxious. She knew very well what was the promise that she made to her brother and she was anxious to know what Ned meant when he said he failed. Does this mean she has to assume the worst? Did her son really die? She wasn’t sure if she was ready to handle such news right now. 

“Do you remember Jon? I promised you, ‘the next time we see each other, I will tell you about your mother…” ned saw Jon nod his head, he knew Jon must have been think of the same, but others in the room were clueless as to what he was talking about. “But before that, you must know about yourself… The reason you don’t have my name is not because you are my bastard son, but it’s truly because I am not your father, Your actual father is in fact Rhaegar Targaryen” 

His words were thunder to Jon’s ears. He couldn’t believe what he just heard his father say, which he is not? Believe it or not, it sounded crazier than his resurrection and who can blame him. 

Daenerys couldn’t believe it either. She just realised she walked into something she shouldn’t have. All that was going on her mind was will she come to regret it… Jon Snow was the son of her brother? How was that even possible? All this time, she thought she was the last Targaryen in this world but there was another so close to her. Her head was spinning crazy from that fact that there was more to come. Ned Stark didn’t seem like he was going to stop with these mad revelations. 

“But…how is that possible? You told me I have Stark blood in me…” Jon couldn’t understand anything anymore. 

“A lot of times I have told you that you have stark blood in you and I wasn’t lying…” as ned was saying this, Lyanna’s body went numb… numb with excitement… she figured it out… She looked at Jon who was right next to her… he was right there within her reach… She wanted to reach out but she waited for her brother to finish, “It is true that you have stark blood but it’s not mine but it’s my sister’s… Your Mother’s” 

Rhaegar didn’t know what to think. During the rebellion he did have an idea that Lyanna was carrying their baby but they were separated for the better part of his wife’s pregnancy due to the war. With him dying in the battlefield, he had no idea his child would be alive and that child was this Jon Snow. He spent a lot of time watching his past through Brandon Stark’s visions and he was in awe of Jon’s character and tenacity. Now that Eddard Stark reveals that he is Jon’s father, he didn’t know how to react. He saw his wife was not taking this too well either. He could tell she was trembling with excitement even with these bodies. He decided to wait until Lord Stark finishes with what he had to say. 

Daenerys was happy for Jon. She didn’t want to think too much of him being her brother’s son which practically makes her his Aunt. She felt funny just thinking about it so she decided to forget the semantics for now. Having spent the last couple of weeks with him, she was close enough to be able to tell that Jon was equally confused and filled with emotions. He was looking at his mother as a mother for the first time and it was priceless to watch. On the other side, she also saw his Brother and Lady Stark were worried for Ned Stark as he continued to talk. 

“Ironically, I made a promise to my sister to keep Jon safe and make sure there will be no harm. For me, it was not a promise that had to be asked, It was the natural thing to do. But I was in a dilemma because there was the threat of Robert constantly at my back, which made me reluctant to raise Jon as a Targaryen” 

“Robert and I were fostered together by Jon Arryn in the Vale, he is more like a brother to me. But that was not the reason I Joined his rebellion. The Mad King burnt my Father and Brother alive when they went to Kings Landing after they got word that my sister was Kidnapped. I felt it was time for a new ruler and I truly believed the Prince would make a better King than his father. The people loved him and even I respected him as a person. But Robert was different, he took the opportunity feed it alter ego to take the throne for himself, by killing the prince. If he had known Rhaegar had a son, he wouldn’t stop until he had killed Jon, because Jon was the biggest threat to his claim to the throne, especially after Robert was married to Cersie Lannister” 

Rhaegar was beginning to understand the larger picture. He was moved by the kind of sacrifice Eddard made. He didn’t know if his wife or his son understood the depth of Lord Stark’s heart but he definitely did. 

Ned continued, “My only choices were to raise Jon as my bastard son and live in peace or raise Jon as the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and fight a war with Robert. Believe me, I would have if it had come to that, but I had to think of House Stark and also as the Warden of the North, I had to think of my people. I didn’t think they could afford to fight another war that too against the powerhouses like Lannister and Baratheon. In the end, I made my choice to raise him as my bastard son. When he expressed his wishes to join the Night’s watch, part of me was happy because he would be away from robert’s reach especially after I became his hand. After seeing your past, I can see how my selfish decision has led to your unpleasant time at castle black. For this, I apologise to you Jon and to you Lyanna. I promised to do a better Job and I failed miserably. When I heard your future son have such an high regard for me, I felt like I was deceiving him. When you tell him the full story next time, he can decide for himself based on the whole facts presented to him.”

As Ned apologised to Jon and Lyanna, the whole room was silent. Nobody spoke a word. It was all too much to sink in and no one could see watching Ned bow his head to Jon and his sister. There was truth in his words and regret in his tone and sadness in his voice. For the first time, Ned felt free of his burdens and was ready to accept if Jon hated him for deceiving him his whole life. But all he can do was to wait and see. 

Daenerys felt bad for Lord stark. She just stood there watching the whole scene like an outsider but she could feel his words had reached her and was hoping it reached Jon. But she saw Jon move towards Lord Stark in a slow pace. “Jon wait—” she heard his mother but Jon ignored it and kept walking. Rhaegar signalled Lyanna to stand down and let Jon handle it. On her other side, she saw Catelyn and Robb move towards Lord Stark after seeing Jon but they were stopped on their tracks as Eddard signalled them to stop. 

Robb can understand Jon’s pain. All his life, he was degraded as a bastard when he was actually supposed to be living as the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. He would totally understand if Jon felt betrayed for what his father did but he wanted to take half of the blame himself. Whether or not he knew the whole story, he was also present when people treated him coldly which makes him equally guilty. When his father signalled him not to come any forward, he felt more guilty for being so powerless. He wondered why, even though he was dead. 

Ned could hear Jon approach. He still had his head down. “Please rise your head Lord Stark” said Jon, and Ned obliged, but he didn’t know what Jon meant when he addressed him as ‘Lord Stark’. Does this mean he was angry at him? Whatever it was, Ned was prepared to take it. He looked Jon in his eye. 

“When I had to describe you to my Son again, I would tell him his grandfather was the most honourable man I have known in my life and how his good name was well known right from the southernmost kingdoms and extend till the wall and the king beyond” said Jon, leaving Ned and everyone astonished. Ned in particular was so happy when Jon said that. He couldn’t believe Jon was able to forgive him. 

“Does that mean you forgive me?” asked Ned. Jon didn’t answer him but turned and walked towards bran. Facing towards Lyanna and Rhaegar, he said, “This is Brandon Stark, my little brother. He’s not the best at his skills but he is a hard worker. With more confidence he would have been a great Knight” 

Ned didn’t understand what Jon was doing and neither did his sister and Rhaegar. “This is my brother Robb Stark…” Jon started again, “I was always jealous that he was better than me at everything. Fighting, riding and he even was more popular with the girls. But I have always admired the role he played as the leader when ever Lord stark was not there, took responsibility of his family. Like me, he didn’t run to castle black but faced things head-on, which made him a great king who has never lost a battle” said Jon. Robb was touched by Jon’s words. He never thought Jon thought of him that way. 

“This is Lady Stark… When I fell sick with a dangerous disease, she was kind enough to pray for my recovery and nursed me to full health, to which I will always be grateful” he said, sending a mixed feelings of shame, guilt and happiness into Catelyn. She never thought Jon would remember it his whole life. 

“This is Daenerys Targaryen…” Jon moved towards the Dragon queen, “She is the mother of my future children and the love of my life. She is one of the most important people of my life who stood by me in my toughest times. When I was a brooding king, it was her who made me open up and bring back the sensations of living a fun and a fruitful life” Daenerys was moved to tears, she could no longer hide it. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

Finally Jon moved back to Ned Stark, who was still confused, what Jon was doing, “Don’t you get it…” Jon started with tears. He was also crying, “There is nothing for me to forgive, instead I should be thanking you…for giving me this wonderful life. Sure it was unpleasant at times, and things were difficult but who has lived in this world without any problems… problems are part of life and I am greatful that you prevented something worse… compared what you have to handle, this is nothing” said Jon. 

Everyone were emotional and crying. Not a single one in the room was able to hide their emotions, even Robb, even Catelyn, even Rhaegar…everyone were brought to tears as Jon opened up his bottled feelings. Everyone was wondering what Jon meant when Ned’s struggles were worse. 

Jon continued, “Please don’t assume living as a bastard is all that bad, I mean, every time someone insults me, it was more of an insult to you than it was to me… All my life, people who have insulted me, always called me Ned Starks’s bastard like it was an black mark on your clean Armor of nobility, when you hadn’t even done anything wrong…but you took it… you took it for me… you took it for my mother and my father… all that for me… in a world where people like Tywin treats their son badly just because he was born a dwarf… I was not even you son but you took all that for which I only have one request… please allow me to continue being Jon Snow” 

Ned could hardly suppress his emotions as he hugged Jon tight. “Of course… of course” he whispered into Jon’s years… “But your mother named you as Aegon Targaryen” he told Jon his true name for the first time. He released the hug and saw his sister Lyanna along with Rhaegar.

Lyanna in between her tears of joy said, “I think Jon is a wonderful name, he can chose if he wants to be Jon Targaryen” 

“or Jon Stark… what ever he prefers” Rhaegar chipped in, to which Jon was just smiling.  
Lyanna spoke to Ned, “I am sorry ned, I selfishly asked you to make such a ridiculous promise without thinking about you… I was in my deathbed and all I was think was for Jon to have a happy life and I think you have given him that. I can’t be more grateful to you. You have given Jon a home, a family, brothers..sisters… Just like the childhood I had… I was sad when Jon was born, he would miss out on a lot but you have given him a good life, shown him love… that’s the most any parent can hope for” she said as she hugged her brother. 

“Lord Stark…” Rhaegar said, “you have shouldered a heavy burned and executed them at the cost of your own pride and honour. Thank you” 

Everyone in the room circled around Ned and Jon, their tears of Joy didn’t go waste as it brought them together. Lyanna was happy to welcome Daenerys and Rhaegar into the family. 

“I don’t think it’s any excuse for my mounting failures. Like the little stark had mentioned, if I hadn’t gotten killed, a lot of things could have been avoided. I hope to do a better job this time” said Ned. Jon was happy his father was thinking positively. 

“So what do we do now?” asked Bran, who was finally back to his senses. Everyone turned their attention to him. But it was Jon who asked him, “Bran, you said you already knew what Father, I mean Lord Stark was going to say… how did you find out?” asked Jon. Rhaegar told Jon he didn’t have to correct himself everytime he calls Eddard as his Father. 

“I first found out when I saw father’s incident at the tower of joy” said bran. 

Ned realized what it was. “What is the tower of joy?” asked Daenerys

“It’s a tower in Dorne, where I was keeping Lyanna during the rebellion” answered Rhaegar. 

“That’s where Jon was born. And incidentally, that’s also where I last took my breath. I handed Jon over to Ned” Lyanna added. Everyone got the whole picture. 

And Bran continued, “It was confirmed when Samwell Tarly found a parchment in a Diary at the citadel which has a written proof of Aunt Lyanna’s marriage to Rhaegar Targaryen. It is also the proof that Jon is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne” he added. 

“About that, I have swore my diligence to Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She will be the one to rule the Seven Kingdoms” Jon announced immediately, expressing he had no issues of taking his wife’s throne. 

Daenerys was happy that Jon is still Jon and he is a man of words. She could see he has Ned Stark written all over him. But like how he was considering her feelings, Daenerys wanted to consider of Jon’s feelings too. “Jon, perhaps we need to discuss this again later, I don’t mind if it’s you sitting on the throne….of course with me by your side” she added the last bit which made everyone in the room laugh. 

But Jon dismissed her, “That’s for another time. Right now, we need to focus on the Army of the dead. Let’s not forget we need to save the future. From what we have seen, I don’t think it’s going to be any better. We have to prevent it at any cost” Jon remined everyone about the mission at hand. These heartily reunions aside, this was what his father and brothers were revived for, even if it was just a dummy body. 

“Speaking of which, are we going to continue?” asked Bran. 

Jon thought for a moment and said, “I think it’s enough future for now. Let’s focus on preparing for the threat and come back to see the visions if we have the time.”

“I am worried about Wallace and Iris too. We have left them in the crypts for too long” said Daenerys. 

Oh my god, lyanna thought to herself. “I just realised, if Wallace and Iris are your children, then they are my grandchildren, right?” asked Lyanna, blushing a little. 

Jon just smiled at her, “Yes, it’s hard to believe I know. But that’s just how it is” 

“If they are from the future, how did they get here?” asked Robb. 

“We don’t know yet. We will have to find out from their memories. They wont tell us anything. They said tell too many things will affect things in future. We don’t understand it fully but we have no choice but to follow” Jon answered. “Bran, take us back” he said. 

Soon, they were all back to the crypts. When everyone were conscious, they saw Tyrion, Davos, Sansa, Arya and Iris awake. They were looking after their bodies while their consciousness were taken by bran to show the visions. 

Daenerys went to Iris to check if she was okay, after using up all her strength to revive the old relics. “Iris, are you ok?” she asked. She hugged her. 

“Mother… you are back… it’s good to see you too.. what were you doing?” Iris asked. 

“It’s a long story, we will tell you everything later” Daenerys answered. 

Catelyn, Ned and even Robb were surprised to see Tyrion present in the crypts. “What are you doing here?” asked Robb. Ned asked his son to stay calm, but Jon came to clear the Air. 

“Lord Tyrion is Hand of the queen to Daenerys Targaryen. If we have made it so far, it’s thanks to him. He is a good friend of mine” Jon reassured his family. 

“Jon!!” Lyanna called out her son. Jon turned to see what was the issue. “Jon, my grandson is still not awake” Lyanna shouted from across the room. 

“Grandson???” Tyrion, Sansa and Arya asked at the same time which Daenerys found it funny. 

“We’ll explain later” Daenerys told them. She saw Jon moving towards his mother and father, who were trying to get Wallace to wake up. 

“Wallace…Wallace… can you hear me?” Jon was calling out to his son but got no response. Lyanna was starting to get worried for her grandson of a few minutes. 

They tried for sometime with no response. But that’s when bran came, “Ah, since we looked into his mind, his memories will be distorted. It takes sometime for him to wake up and be normal” said bran. 

“Bran!! Can’t you hear us shouting… why didn’t you say this earlier?” asked Jon, visibly mad at his brother, which only made Daenerys and Iris laugh. 

“I am no doctor, I have to think too… it’s not like I am showing people’s memories on a daily basis…” Bran tried to reason with his brother. 

“Alright, Alright… Let’s move out. We will split up…” declared Jon. He told Arya and Sansa to go with Daenerys, lady Stark and his mother. While Robb and himself will get Wallace to Sam to see what can be done. He also instructed Davos to help everyone accommodate everyone in the castle. 

Jon saw his former father and actual father walk back together somewhere. He wondered where they were going and what they were doing. He told everyone to freshen up and meet them back at the family table and cover themselves until they reveal formally. Soon everyone were dispersed. 

Back in Jon’s room, Robb helped Jon place his son on his bed and they stayed there for a while to see if he showed any signs of waking up. 

“I am eager to test that body of yours” Jon told his brother. “What do you feel in that?” he asked. 

Robb just shrugged, “I don’t know…Like I am on Fire, I guess”

Jon just nodded, “But yeah, I would like to spar with you soon” Robb added, which made Jon just smile. 

Soon they heard a knock on their door. When Jon asked him to come in, it was Ser Davos with a message, “Your Grace, I have a message from Lady Sansa, requesting your presence immediately.” Davos said. 

“Why? What’s the hurry?” asked Jon. 

“It seems like we have an unlikely visitor” Davos said. 

“Who is it?” asked Robb. 

“Jaime Lannister” 

 

~To Be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some interesting points raised by @larshans in the comments.... I have also shared my views on it. I welcome you all to share your versions too. 
> 
> 1) After Jon finds out his true parentage, how will he see his life as a bastard? 
> 
> 2) Did Ned make the right choice to keep Jon close to him, even if it meant for Jon to life his life as his bastard son? 
> 
> 3) Jon the stark (snow) vs Jon the Targaryen; which life would suit him more? 
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts, in the comments below and you can also read what others think :)


End file.
